Head Over Heels
by ClementineDavidson
Summary: Yang and Sun are tired of waiting for Blake to admit who she likes. So, they decided to date each other and see who Blake is jealous of. Watch as Blake struggles to chose between a hot extroverted blond and a hot extroverted blonde. Who will she chose?
1. The Plan

The student's dorms are particularly quiet on this time of day. And it is simply because all of the students are occupied with classes. Well, almost all of them. One particular blonde member of Team RWBY is laying in her bed, even though she's supposed to be in nowhere other than Professor Port's class.

When her teammates asked her why Yang wants to skip class today, she said she simply needed a break every now and then to relax and enjoy herself. It was a good excuse, at least Yang thought it was. To her, being a huntress means fighting grimms, saving lives, and overall, just having fun.

It's not always about memorising things, doing her homework, learning about dust. She didn't want to feel as if her duty as a huntress always means schoolwork. She wants to feel excitement, which is the opposite of classes.

Yang was surprised to see how the rest of her team quickly disapprove with her idea, clearly having different opinions on what it means to be a huntress. The W of team RWBY especially.

When the heiress found out that she's not attending class today, she furiously rambles for 10 minutes about how being absent will affect the blonde's grades, therefore, affect the team's grades as well. Yang was lucky that Weiss thought she was actually listening, otherwise the brawler wouldn't hear the end of it.

Yang never feel offended though, she knows that Weiss was acting like this solely because she's raised being pressured to be perfect. Weiss wasn't the reason why she's sad and anxious, despite wanting to feel relaxed and joyful. She was not the reason why Yang wasn't invested in her game, which she has been playing for two hours.

Which was not something she had intended to do. She was planning to go out of town, but the thought of a certain cat faunus crossed her mind as Blake looks at her disapprovingly, a bit shocked to see her skip class.

She didn't need to say something, but Yang already know from her gaze that Blake basically says, "I thought you were better than this." Which broke the blonde's heart.

She was head over heels towards Blake, it's not that hard to see. Everybody knows this, even Blake herself. Yang guessed it's because she's not the best at hiding her emotions. But worst of all is that nobody knows if Blake likes Yang back.

Yang wished Blake isn't so good at hiding her emotions. Because, as much as Yang loves her, she wished that Blake would've given her at least some kind of hint about how she felt about the blonde. But, she gave her nothing. So, even until now, Yang still didn't know if Blake had feelings for her too, which frustrates the lilac eyed girl.

It would've been better if Blake just told her how she feels, even if it means Yang gets heartbroken! But this is just a repentance of bad dreams. Yang felt like she was chasing a person who was hundreds of miles away from her. No, it's like she didn't feel like her legs were moving at all.

That's what she felt when she tries to find out about Blake's feelings, like being on a wild goose chase.

Being alone for so long with her own thoughts, Yang didn't realise that she already finished the game. She sighs as she turns off her scroll, not wanting to do anything other than to lie down or punch something.

"What am I gonna do now?" She asks herself.

After a few moments of thinking, she realises that she hasn't eat breakfast this morning. She gets out of her pyjamas and into her usual attire. She opens the door, finding none other than the blond monkey faunus, waiting for someone in her dorm.

"Hey Yang!" He says.

The brawler replies, "Hey Sun. Blake's still in class, she won't be out for another hour or so." Already knowing his only purpose of going into their dorm.

The monkey faunus looks at her warily, "Actually, I came here to talk to you." He says, raising Yang's eyebrow.

"Me?" she asks, pointing her finger to herself. What would Sun possibly want from her?

"Yeah, about Blake. But we can't talk here, I know a place downtown." He says, with no hint of joke written in his face.

Yang starts to grasp of what the issue is here as she only nods.

Between her and Sun, it's no secret that they both are head over heels towards the cat faunus. But unlike Yang, Sun is better at hiding his emotions and fooling everyone into thinking that they're just close friends because they're both faunus.

But Yang saw the way he looks at her. And she _knows_ that's not the look of friendship. Sun is in love with the cat faunus, and he's been put in the same pedestal as Yang.

They both had already reached to the same conclusion for a long time. Blake is in love, or at least, interested in one of them. The two blondes thought that the black haired girl would have reveal her feelings sooner or later, but even after all of this time, she still hasn't shown any interests in any of them.

For a very long time, both Yang and Sun know that Blake is interested in one of them. But the question is, who?

They've wondered this for a long time, secretly hating themselves for not working up the courage to ask her out. But how could they? Blake never showed any hints, nor even talked about relationships before. It's hard for both of them.

But even when they were chasing the same red dot, they never hold any grudges onto each other. Sure, they might get jealous of one another when Blake gives either of them more attention, but that never weighs their friendship. Yang and Sun knew that it would be stupid to hate each other just for falling in love with the same girl.

' _I mean, who wouldn't like her?'_ They both thought, more than once, ending the train of thought with a light chuckle.

* * *

They arrived at the cafe which Sun had previously mentioned. It's located in the less hectic parts of Vale. The streets aren't busy and everyone seems so calm, the blonde girl instantly likes this place, and asks herself why she never knew about this place. It's certainly lively, but not to the point where everything's noisy. It strangely soothes the blonde, and everything suddenly seems nicer to her.

The place is small for a cafe, but it's warm and cozy. Yang understands why Sun chose this place, and not anywhere else. She never even heard about this place before, which is good for both of them now.

Yang asked about how Sun knows this place, he answers that he once found this place when he was running away from a cop for provoking his moustache.

The blonde laughs at his story, the boy defends himself, "Hey, if you'd seen how enormous it looks! You would've done the same thing too!" Which makes the brawler laughs even louder.

Once they sit down, Yang asks directly, not wanting to waste anymore time. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Sun takes a sip from his banana milkshake, thinking hardly about how he was actually going to say it. Eventually, he starts to talk, with a lower voice. "For a while, I've had some feelings for Blake. And I noticed, that you do too."

Yang nods slowly, taking a sip from her ice coffee. "Yeah, I think I've had a crush on her ever since the school dance, even tho she ended up going with you." She says with a small smile.

Sun gives her a warm smile in return, saying, "All thanks to you." To which the blonde girl replies with, "Yeah…" As she looks down to her drink, starting to feel dejected.

After another sip, the blonde boy says, "She's just such an incredible woman, ya know. How can I not fall in love with her?" And chuckles. "I know right? And it's so cute the way she loves to read!" the girl adds with a grin.

"And her love for tuna!" Sun says loudly.

"We might have to watch out for those tunas!"

"They might already be dating her at this point!" Both of them burst into laughter. Sun had to hold his stomach from the pain of laughing too much while Yang punches the table lightly a few times, unable to stop. A few people even glances at them, probably for being too loud, but they couldn't bring themselves to stop. Not after a while.

After wiping a few tears, and forcing themselves to stop because of the need for air, they get back to the topic. "We both love her equally." Sun says softly, Yang gives him a forced smile, already knowing where this is going. "But, eventually, only one of us gets to be with her." Yang says, finishing his sentence.

"I'm tired of waiting for her to chose, Yang." he said honestly, a deep pain hinted in his voice. "Me too, Sun." She answers, tightening the hold on her drink.

Sun looks only at his drink, never at the girl in front of him, as he says, "I… think I have a plan that could end all of this."

"The plan to end what?" Yang asked, uncertain of where this is going.

His voice grows louder, "To end our waiting, so that Blake can finally chose who she wants to be with! You or me." Her eyes widen, as the monkey faunus looks at her with only frustration in his eyes, "It's bound to happen one day and we both _know_ it!"

Yang understands what he's going through right now, but she thinks there's no way for them to end all of this, not unless one of them asks her out.

"Look, I get it Sun, but how?!" She asks desperately.

The blond boy closes his eyelids, and he scratches the back of his hair, a sign of nervousness.

"This… Might sound insane, but bare with me, okay?" he says. "Go on…" She says, anticipating for what his plan is that causes him to be nervous.

"What if you and me… Pretended to be a thing, that way we can see who Blake is jealous of, thus, finding out who she really likes."

Sun expected the quick-tempered girl to laugh at him for his ridiculous plan, or maybe punch him for even considering such a weird plan. But, his jaw almost dropped as he sees the blonde nods slowly and quietly. No sign of emotions other than determination.

' _What?'_ he couldn't believe it, but Yang was actually considering his plan. It's more surprising considering that he came up with the plan just this day, and it was more so of an exhausted conclusion rather than a well polished plan.

The blonde girl asks, "Well, if we did actually pull this off, how're we gonna know which one of us does she like?"

Sun gives her a small smile as he answers, "Well, I've been thinking about too… And I figured 'Hey! She's gonna crack in some way, right?' I mean, there's no way she can keep hiding her feelings towards one of us for so long."

The longer she thought about it, the longer Sun's insane plan makes sense to Yang. And slowly, she starts to nod. "Yeah, you're right." she says, which earns a surprise to the monkey faunus. "Wait, you really think so?" he asks.

The blonde looks at him with a wide smile, "Yeah! Sun! You're a genius!" she compliments, making the monkey faunus grins widely. He wanted to make a joke, but that's when he realised something.

"Hey, um, Yang?" he nervously asks.

Yang answers curiously, "Yeah?"

Sun looks down dejectedly, not wanting to meet the girl's lilac eyes. "Look, I just wanna say… Whichever one of us ends up being with her… We'll still be friends, right?" She looks at him sadly, knowing that neither of them would be ready for the heartbreak that's about to come if this plan worked.

But a genuine smile formed in the girl's lips anyway. "Of course Sun, no hard feelings!" she said, raising her hand to him, offering her friendship. The faunus gladly took her hand, smiling.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey everyone! Watch me as I tackle the scariest subject in RWBY history, BlackSun vs Bumblebee! DUN! DUN! DUNNN! I might will get hate for this, ok, probably lots of hate, but whatever. All reviews are welcomed :)**


	2. What!

Blake's eyes was fixed onto the pages of the novel she was holding, invested in the pages filled with worlds. Team RWBY's dorm is quite today, only because a certain blonde brawler is absent. The same blonde who told them that she wanted to skip class a few hours ago.

It saddens her a bit, she thought that Yang would've taken her studies more seriously, especially after one year that they've been friends. She thought that Yang would be more mature than this, but she guessed she was wrong.

Although Yang did defend herself by saying that being a huntress doesn't mean classes and lectures, part of Blake still feel as if she just wanted to be irresponsible.

In some ways, it reminds her of Sun Wukong, the monkey faunus which she encountered on the dock doing mischief. 'Come to think of it, those two blondes should see each other more often, they have a lot in common.' She thought as she slowly starts to stare blankly at the pages of her book, and not reading it any longer.

She lists down the similarities between the two blondes. There's of course, the fact that they are both extremely… Extroverted. And the fact that they both seems to have passion for body building of some sorts, Yang with her muscular arms and Sun with his abs.

 _'Hm… What else…'_ Blake thinks. But, her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door being slammed open. Judging by how loud it was, Blake guessed it was none other than the pun queen.

"Heya guys!" She was proven correct.

Ruby, who's been in the room all this time. Replies just as cheerfully, "Hey Yang! Hey Sun!" Which confuses the cat faunus. _'Sun?'_ she thought, blinking a few times and thinking, _'Must've misheard.'_

But, a familiarly raspy and light voice says, "Hey Ruby, Blake." And causes Blake to look up from her book and found out that it is indeed none other than the blond faunus. 'Why is he here? And with Yang?' She thought. But she needs to act in character. "Hey." The cat faunus merely said, sounding uninterested.

"Where's Weiss?" Yang asks, leaning to the wall, looking a bit tense.

"She's hanging out with Neptune." Ruby replies, sounding a little sad.

Yang sighs and mutters, "She can wait." Blake narrows her eyes, "Can wait for what?" She asks, greatly curious and slightly nervous for some reason. Both Yang and Sun looked at each other, as if they were about to tell Blake and Ruby that it's the end of the world.

The blonde girl clears her throat, trying to form words into her mouth. Blake anticipated what was about to come from Yang's incoherent mutters, "We… Uh… Came here to tell you that…"

 _'We?'_ Blake thought, suspicious in what these two blondes will tell them.

Sun simply puts his hand on Yang's shoulders. The girl looks at him anxiously, but the boy formed a small smile towards her, mouthing _'Let me.'_ Yang nods warily and watches as the monkey faunus takes a step forward.

"Me and Yang are dating." He says, his words dropping the jaws of Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna.

Blake couldn't tell if the two blondes are pulling some kind of prank. They are both mischievous and outgoing, _'Why would they even prank us like this?'_ Blake thought.

She eyed both of them, but finds only anxiousness and honesty in the light lilac eyes and the ocean blue orbs. She blinks a few times, still not believing if this is real.

"Oh um, congrats then!? I guess?" The brunette says, trying to be supportive, but the tone of her voice says that she doesn't believe it as well. Her sister smiles a bit awkwardly, "Thanks sis!"

And that's when it hit Blake. The fact that this whole thing is too awkward and surprising to be some kind of prank that the two blondes would've pulled on them.

 _'Holy tuna…'_ She thought. They aren't joking at all, they are serious about their relationship. Suddenly, she felt a pang of anger and became highly suspicious.

 _'Something's off…'_ Blake thought, starting to believe that Yang and Sun are up to something. Believing that they can never actually go out. She doesn't know why she's feeling this way, but she just does.

So, she asks, "When did you start dating?" Which almost made the two blondes flinch.

But they're both prepared for these types of questions. Yang and Sun had been discussing over and over again about what they should tell their friends about their relationship. It took them almost 2 hours of talking in the cafe, having to spend a few liens on their drinks so the waitress wouldn't kick them out. But it was all worth it.

They came up with the most believable story about their 'love story'. Stories that almost made them believe it was true.

The monkey faunus says, as he bites his lips, "Well…" a small tint of red forming in his cheeks.

The blonde girl says, "It's been two weeks… Sorry we didn't tell you guys…" As her eyes looks down in the feeling of guilt.

Blake feels as if this whole ordeal is just a big lie the two of them made up. Plus, there are a loophole for this to be true, and that is the fact that she never sees them interact with each other that hints more than friendship.

The cat faunus asks, a bit harsher than intended, "Why?"

"We were worried you guys wouldn't approve of our relationship." Sun says. He looks towards Yang and grabs her hand tightly, "But you guys are her teammates, her family. You _deserve_ to know."

She didn't know why, but the way the couple hold hands just makes Blake angry. _'Act calm, Blake.'_ She told herself, closing her eyes momentarily to control her temper better.

Yang looks at him and back to her team with anxiousness written all over her face. "You guys don't have a problem with this, with _us_ , do you?" She says, making Ruby flinched as she quickly cuts in and says, "Of course we approve!"

After all, it is rare to see Yang displaying an emotion other than happiness. And it's even more rare to see someone with an expression that could match with Ruby's puppy eyes. Nobody wants to see the brawler unhappy, because if she's sad, then everyone is sad.

"I'm glad my sister is dating a good guy like you, Sun. Blake approves too, and I know Weiss will as well! Right Blake?" Ruby says as cheerfully as she could, turning towards Blake.

"Yeah, sure." Blake lied, her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she hoped nobody caught that.

Thankfully, the brawler clapped her hands and announced, "Okay! We're gonna go to our date, then! Don't forget to tell Weiss about this!" The brunette waved her hands and says, "We won't!" As the blonde girl slams the door closed, leaving the two dark haired girls alone together.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

Blake looks up to find the source of the voice. The 15 years old team leader, looking at her with no childlike wonder nor uncertainty. that she's known for.

Blake thought she might still be able to deny it. This bursting emotions that felt like fire, making her angry for no reason at all. "What do you mean?" She asks.

"You're bad at hiding things, Blake." The brunette says simply, earning a glare from the faunus.

She just points at her own bow, "Really?" Hinting at the obliviousness of the entire team for not being even slightly suspicious of why the dark haired girl never opens her bow.

Ruby looks to her left embarrassedly, "W-well, you're still hiding something now. So, what is it?"

The amber eyed girl turns her gaze downwards, deciding.

 _'But she's Yang's sister, what if I offend her?'_ A voice says.

 _'But she's Ruby, she can be trusted'_ The other one says.

After arguing with herself for a few moments, she gives in and nods, saying, "Okay… I don't actually know."

"I think I do." The brunette says a bit too quick and casual, surprising the cat faunus. "You're jealous, Blake." She says, making the older girl's eyes widen.

"What?" Her cheeks turned red, shocked that Ruby, out of all people, would be the one who's able to read her. Ozpin clearly didn't make a mistake, accepting her at this school two years earlier than she was supposed to.

Giving the shell-shocked girl a small smile, Ruby explains, "You're jealous of Sun and Yang cuz they're dating, and you think you'll end up with one of them, right?"

Blake wanted to admit to the brunette, but her ego made her deny it, no matter how cute and trustworthy Ruby might be, Blake is afraid to admit that she's angry for such a stupid reason.

"You know you can tell me anything, and I'd still be okay with it, right?" Ruby says, giving Blake her infamous puppy eyes, making her appear younger than she already is. Blake's amber eyes were locked onto her sparkly silver eyes, unable to resist the cuteness.

 _'How can I say no to this?'_ Blake thought.

"Okay, fine! I'm jealous, I admit it, now can we please get to the part where you tell me to 'chase after my true love' or something?" Blake says, wanting to end this as fast as possible so she can do anything other than what they're doing now.

"Actually I was gonna ask who are you jealous for?" The brunette said, smiling politely.

"What?" Blake asked blankly.

"We both know that you are jealous, but, of whom?"

Blake thinks, long and hard, she tackles around every word and thinks of every possible answer. But she finds none. "I don't know." She says, her eyes widening, her mouth open, as she suddenly questions everything about the world.

Ruby looks dumbfounded, and Blake couldn't blame her.

The brunette tries to understand her friend's situation, putting her hand to her chin, "I mean, you can't possibly be jealous of both of them." She says.

Blake nods slowly, trying to agree with Ruby's simple way of thinking, opposite to hers.

It is true, how can someone fall in love with two people at the same time, and gets jealous of them for having each other. She realised how flawed her logic is.

But, that doesn't explain the boiling anger she felt when she hears that the two of them are dating. It doesn't explain why she wanted it so badly to be a dream. It doesn't explain lots of things.

'No, there has to be some kind of explanation!' The cat faunus hopes. She then asks, "But, how do I know who I'm jealous of?"

The brunette girl shrugs with a hint of a smile, "I don't know." Feeling sympathy for her friend.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Did anybody notice the Hamilton reference? :) Sorry if the chapter is too short, schoolwork is keeping me busy all day. I hope you enjoy it, all reviews are welcomed! :)**


	3. Blond and Blonde

"Okay! We're gonna go to our date, then! Don't forget to tell Weiss about this!" Yang says while Sun waves his hand towards Ruby and Blake, giving them his genuine smile. The blonde girl closed the door, hearing his sister say, "We won't!"

She turns around and sees Sun, who's expression turns from fake joy into true fear. Eyes widen and mouth open, he asks terrifiedly, "Date!?"

Yang shrugs nonchalantly, not entirely understanding why her pretend boyfriend would be scared. "Well yeah, that way nobody'll get suspicious." She says. "Oh." Was the only thing Sun can say, finally being on the same page as her. "I thought that…" He wanted to say something else, but quickly waves it off. Yang smirks at him and starts walking, and Sun instantly follows her. The monkey faunus looks at her suspiciously and asks, "Yang, where are we going?"

Yang slaps forehead, making him chuckle. She sheepishly smiles, "The… Park?" She says, unsure.

Sun thought about the option, putting his hand on his chin. "Why not?" He says. "I mean, that's where most couples go, right?" He adds, remembering all of the cheesy romantic movies he ever accidentally watch.

Yang just shrugs, not really caring as they both started walking again, this time, with a destination.

* * *

They both arrived on the park, trying to enjoy themselves as they walked as slowly as they can and try to enjoy the peaceful and wonderful place among them. The sound of occasional laughter coming from both children and adults. The view of birds flying over them, free from danger. How oblivious people are towards the outside world, which is filled with all kinds of evil. Robberies, murder, _grimms._

Truly, it made the two blondes realise the burden of being a Hunter and Huntress, and how much lives will be lost if they didn't take their job seriously for even a second.

Sun looks at the girl besides him, not wanting to make anything even more awkward than it already is. But he also wanted to break the painful silence. Thankfully, before he can even say anything, the blonde girl says, "Well this is awkward." Summing up what they're both thinking.

Sun doesn't know what else to do, so he hopelessly remembers everything about his last encounter with the cat faunus. Figuring out which one of them she falls in love with. He pays attention to every little detail, how the girl's amber eyes seems to narrow at them when showing affection to one another, how she seems to be really interested in their relationship, more so than Ruby. It confirms him that Blake truly does like one of them.

 _'So she is jealous.'_ He clarifies, then he dug in deeper onto the subject, _'But of whom?'_ His mind asks. The monkey faunus tries to pinpoint anything that will lead to his question. Which one of them does Blake stare towards more, which one does Blake seems to be bitterly towards. But he found himself blank with no answers, not even a lead.

He wonders if Yang has any lead on this, and asks, "Hey, so, what do you think about Blake when we tell her about… _Us?_ " The blonde looks at him, hints of uncertainty shown in her lilac eyes. "It's… Hard to tell. Blake's the best at hiding her feelings." She says, sighing. Sun nods in agreement.

They both looked down, feeling no emotion other than defeat. Yang's usual bright smile is gone from, and Sun's tail unconsciously drops. After a few minutes of pointlessly walking, they sit down on a bench, still not saying a word.

Both of their eyes are glued onto the stone pathway. "This is hopeless." Yang says.

Sun tries to cheer her up, "H-hey, it's only the first day, Blake's not gonna crack _that_ easily. Just, give it time. I'm sure things will be better in the future."

Yang shots back at him, "But how long are we even gonna keep pretending?" His dark blue eyes starts to widen in realisation, implying that he hasn't even thought about this.

"Crap." He says, which leads Yang to face palming. The blonde girl shook her head slowly, her face devoid of any hope. She says, realising what type of situation she and the monkey boy just got into, "We're in a big mess, Sun!"

Sun raises his eyebrow, "How… So?" He asks, scared of both the blonde and her answer.

"This might take days, even weeks! And how're we gonna keep pretending like we're a happy couple in front of our friends!? They're gonna notice sooner or later!"

Hearing her worried rant, Sun mentally slaps himself for not thinking that far ahead, but he's not gonna let Yang worry herself like that either.

"Well, I'm sure we can keep our acts somehow, just gotta keep holding hands and smiling. I mean, we didn't spend 2 hours on this just for nothing." He didn't know if those words came off as reassuring or overly positive. He saw the way her body starts to fall more limp, and knew that he'd manage to calm her pretend girlfriend for now.

"Yeah… You're right." She says, putting on her best fake smile she can manage. Sun puts a light smile on his face as well. "We just gotta keep holding on!" She says, this time with more confidence.

Suddenly, Sun hears a cry coming from afar. Turning around, he saw a scene that angers him immensely.

A dog faunus, around the age of eight, was being picked on by three fully grown human dudes. Yang doesn't have time to even hold him back, Sun already jumps into the scene, carrying only his sense of justice and equality. "Hey!" He says, earning their attention. His blue eyes were burning with anger, "Stop that!"

The three bullies pays attention only at his tail, one of them grins, "We're not gonna listen to some monkey!" He says, pulling the poor boy's shirt upwards as he struggles to flee from his grasp. His friends were preparing to punch him, but Sun quickly gave one of them a right hook, sending him harshly onto the ground.

His two friends shouted at the same time, "Hey!" But the monkey faunus said coldly, "Last chance." And Yang quickly walks to his side, cracking her knuckles and giving them a look that reminded them of the underworld. The two men quickly remembers her from The Vytal Tournament, and how powerful and scary she was at defeating her opponents.

Quickly, the two dudes dropped the faunus boy, picks up their injured friend, and bolts out of the park.

Yang offers her hand to the kid, which he took a bit shyly. "Thanks miss…" He says, with his dog tails wiggling downwards. The blonde girl smiles brightly, "No problem, kiddo!" Then, Sun says reassuringly, "Don't worry kiddo. I'm sure they'll stop picking on you." Earning a hopeful smile from the small kid.

"Now go get yourself an ice cream!" Yang says, pointing to the left, her smile never leaving her face as the kid nods and starts running, yelling 'Thank you!' in the process. They were about to go back to sitting on the bench, when they heard a familiar voice. "There they are!"

Sun grits his teeth, growling, "Are you serious!?" He says, turning around, only for his jaws to drop. In front of him are those three same dudes they've just encountered, but now, added with a man with a blue uniform, carrying a gun and wearing a disgusted expression as he looks at Sun. It doesn't take more than a second for him to realise what's going on here, _'Oh boy.'_

"Those are the ones that attacked us." He heard one of them says to the police. The latter huffs in response, "I knew those animals can't be trusted!"

 _'Great.'_ He thought. Yang's already in her fighting pose, ready to punch everything to death. He grabs her wrist and runs in a quick motion, Yang screaming, "Hey!" Not approving his methods, but follows him anyways.

Yang says, "Sun, they're the ones who started it!"

Sun doesn't even bother looking at her, "Yeah, and I'm a faunus Yang. The cops'll think we're the bad guys because of this and we'll be behind bars for assaulting a cop."

Yang gulps, not knowing what she should say. The blond boy looks at her, sadness shown in his eyes, "Trust me, I know." He says darkly.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me with these books, Blake!" Ruby says, holding a tower of thick educational books that Blake helps her find in this cartoonishly big library. "No worries." Blake replies briefly but genuinely. The young brunette asked her help early on about which books she could read about grimms, knowing that Blake is a bookworm.

She happily accepts her offer, choosing books that focused solely on the anatomy of grimms and their weaknesses. She also picked the ones that's easier to read, making sure not to bore the young girl. Without realising it, Blake had picked more than a few books for Ruby, and apologises for it.

What shocked her, however, was how accepting Ruby was to this. And how she didn't complain about the books she was given. Especially remembering the many times she had fallen asleep during class and while working on her homework. Ruby was never this determined about studying before, as far as Blake remembers. _'What gives?'_ She thought. But she leaves the girl be, deciding it was best to find out the real reason herself, rather than assuming things.

Plus, she wants to do some reading as well, hoping one of these books will help her find out who she actually likes. Unluckily, Beacon's library doesn't have that many books about romance, much less a book that would help her current confusing situation. Most of these books were either about heroes, grimms, or dusts.

She'd managed to find only a small pile of books that she hoped would somehow help her.

Sighing, Blake opens the pages of her incredibly thin book and starts to read, determined that she would find some way to fix this. Once every few minutes, however, the cat faunus could not help but glance at the young girl in front of her, curious of her well being.

She looks at the young brunette, who's been doing nothing except for reading. Blake thought she would at least be doodling or playing with her scroll, but she was wrong. And that's what scared her the most.

It made her more curious about why Ruby wanted to do this. _'It can't be that she wanted to be better in class, or maybe I'm wrong…'_ She thought. But she later put that idea out of her mind and goes back to her own problems.

* * *

"Are they gone?" Yang asks, panting heavily while leaning on the brick wall. Sun cautiously looks out from their hideout, AKA a small unused road they luckily found while running away from those guys for the past few hours.

"Yeah… I think we're safe." He says, wiping the sweat away from his forehead. The blonde girl finally sits down, exhaling a long breath of relief. Sun leans towards the wall, his eyes fixed onto the blonde girl. "What?" Yang asks.

"It's just…" He says, but taking a bit of his time to gather up his breath and thoughts. "You could've just walked away, they won't hurt you. You're not one of us, Yang. You shouldn't have defended us faunus. You could seriously get in trouble."

The blonde girl's face softens, "Please Sun, I think it's just stupid the way people treat others differently just because of an extra pair of ears or tails. Faunus are people too. I'd rather get in jail for defending an innocent kid rather than walking away."

The monkey faunus looks at her, not quite believing what he heard her say. "I wish there were more people like you, Yang." He says, not knowing what else to tell her.

The blonde looks at him and shrugs, "Don't need to thank me Sun." And it almost made him tear up. He never heard anyone say that to him. All of those times of him being picked on, beaten up, thrown in jail. He was considered useless, disgraceful, filthy, an animal. Only because he has a tail.

Yang looks up to the sky and realises the sun was already replaced by the shattered moon and billions of stars, "Yikes, I should better be home by now." She says, walking away from their hideout. She then stops and turns around to face the blond boy. "Do you wanna come with?"

Sun merely smiles and says, "It's cool. You go on ahead, I'm gonna go meet Neptune and the others." Yang smiles and waves her hand, "Bye Sun." To which the monkey faunus returned with a genuine smile. Once the girl was out of his sight, Sun starts to smile brightly.

 _'Wow…'_ He thought. _'Yang's such a brave person, I think I'm starting to fall in love with he-wait what?!'_

Sun shook his head, attempting to get rid of those kinds of thoughts.

* * *

 _'I got it!'_ Blake thought, closing the book she'd finished reading a long time ago. She had been learning more about her emotions, and found out that people developed feelings for others based on their actions and the way they treated them. So, logically, the only way to find out who she really likes is to pay more attention to why she even likes those two blondes.

 _'That's it! I'll just list down why I like each of them, and compare which one has better reasons! That way, I can find out who I really like!'_

She turns around to tell Ruby about her plan, but stops when she sees the brunette was asleep, her face covered in books. Blake gently shakes the young girl. Ruby says, still in her sleep, "Weiss…" Which surprises Blake. The girl continues, "Weiss… Be my girlfriend…"

 _'Oh… So that's why.'_ She thought, remembering all of the times where Weiss scolded Ruby for not paying enough attention in class. A small sweet smile formed on the cat faunus's lips, "Hey Ruby… Wake up…" She says, in a calm whisper.

But in response, Ruby's eyes shot open and she says loudly, "Be my girlfriend!" She looks around and realises what just happened, but still asked for confirmation. "Did I say that out loud?" Blake only nods, trying not to burst into laughter at the team leader's cute antiques.

"So, how long have you had feelings for her?" The cat faunus asks. Ruby blushed slightly, "A few weeks… Months, maybe, I'm not really sure." Blake's face softens, "You do know she had feelings for Neptune, right?"

The brunette immediately gulps, "Yeah, I know, but it's not like I can stop liking her." She says, then yawns. Blake looks at the clock, the time reads 9:15. "We better head back." She says, the young girl nods in agreement.

So they returned, with Weiss and Yang already asleep in their respective beds. Ruby wastes no time changing into her pyjamas and climbing onto her bed, "Goodnight Blake." She says, closing her eyes and going into the land of dreams. "Goodnight Ruby." Replied Blake, closing her eyes.

 _'Tomorrow's going to be a long day.'_ Was the last thought she has before sleep overtakes her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! All reviews are welcomed! :)**


	4. The Fire

_Blake finds herself in a cold, dark world, filled with only nothingness._

 _"Hello?" She says, her voice echoing through the void, reminding her of a cave. She wants to move, to walk, but found herself frozen not unlike that of a statue. She's caged by her own unmoving body. The emptiness makes her feel scared and hopeless. It feels as if her freedom was taken away from her._

 _Understandably, she doesn't want to stay any longer. She wants to move, she wants to run, even when there's nothing left for her to run to. Nothing but the darkness surrounding her._

 _The cold air feels as if it freezes Blake, and she's afraid of it. Afraid to feel the silent, deadly cold._

'No!' _She thought, to afraid to form actual words in her mouth._

 _She wants to feel anything but the cold, it makes her feel small and vulnerable. Without her permission, a tear falls from her left eye. She whispers, "Help…" Her voice echoes, filling the seemingly endless, yet empty void. She hoped someone would be able to hear her cries, and maybe even help her._

 _Suddenly, flame starts to rise up in front of her, filling her vision with yellow and red before she understands what's in front of her. She gasps, shocked to see the hot fire and afraid to be burnt to death. But, even after a while, it doesn't do anything. It merely stood there, not harming her in any way. It doesn't come too close to Blake, leaving Blake feeling uncomfortable with it's heat. Instead it provided Blake comfort through the warmth of it._

 _Slowly, a honest smile formed in Blake's lips. She wasn't cold anymore. "Thank you," She says to the flame._

 _The red and yellow flame starts to morph it's form, turning more and more into a human. Slowly, the hair starts to appear, as well as the eyes, arms, and legs._

 _Blake recognises who she is instantly. Her thick blonde mane. Her wide intoxicating smile. And her eyes, those enchanting lilac eyes, reminding Blake of the amethyst gemstone. The girl stands there proudly, her presence making Blake's frozen body warm. Blake wanted to speak her name, but when she opens her lips to say her name…_

* * *

Blake's eyes shot open. She quickly looks around the room only to make sure that she isn't in that place anymore. She lets out a breath of relief. The unnerving place still haunts her, but at least she isn't dreaming anymore. She looks around again, this time more focused.

Ruby and Weiss are still sleeping in their respective beds. The heiress maintaining a perfect vertical body, even in her sleep. Her position greatly contrasts with the brunette, who's arms and legs are spread around everywhere, as if she fell from the third floor.

Blake sits down and rubs her eye, still feeling a bit groggy and empty-headed for waking up. She isn't exactly an early bird type of person. "Hey Blake!" She heard a familiar voice, she looks up and finds none other than her energetic partner.

 _'Yang.'_ She thought. Suddenly, memories of her dream starts to come to her. The flame. The way it flickered, and the way it brought Blake warmth. Her amber eyes widen as she remembers her dream.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked the brawler. "Just sleepy," Replied the cat faunus simply, not wanting to concern the blonde.

Yang doesn't buy it, her eyes narrows onto Blake's, deciding if she should dig more onto the topic, knowing that Blake lied. "Okay then." She says, probably a bit too cheerfully for this time of day.

Yang jumps down from her bed and starts to stretch her body, something she always did to really wake herself up. She makes sure to stretch every part of her body, her muscular arms and legs being shown off right in front of the cat faunus. She realises how psychically strong the blonde girl is as her cheeks turned into a deep shade of red.

She doesn't realise that she's staring until Yang says, "Wow, those two aren't up yet, huh."

Blake stutters, "Y-yeah…" Hoping the blonde would not notice her signs of nervousness.

A mischievous grin formed in the blonde's face, similar to a villain who's plotting out the next plan to destroy the world. Just by looking at it, Blake becomes extremely cautious, remembering the times where that grin was formed and what Yang did afterwards. To summarise, it would be something dangerously stupid.

"Yang… What do you plan on doing?" She says, staring intensely at the blonde, who, so far, was just innocently walking to their drawers. "Just wanting to wake up our two teammates, don't wanna be late for class!" She said, in a singing voice. Just when Blake wanted to say something else, Yang pulls out an object from the drawers.

Blake looks carefully at the grey small object, and decides, "Oh no, I'm out." She bolts out of the room, not caring if she doesn't have a destiny. As long as she's out of the room, where chaos is about to ensured. Yep, Blake is totally fine.

Seeing her crush's actions of running away from her problems, Yang snickers, "Pussy…" Not realising that the girl heard her say a really horrible pun.

* * *

Blake walks at a fast pace unconciously, her mind too deep in thought.

 _'Yang…'_ She thought. _'What is it with her?'_ Blake found herself on top of Beacon's tower. She walks to the edge of it, and looks at the view below her. Everything looks so small from here. The trees, buildings, statues.

But Blake wasn't admiring any of it, merely looking at it. The wind blows through her, rustling her hair and clothes. She feels a slightly cold feeling because of it, her mind could not help but instantly think about her dream.

That flame. No doubt that it's a metaphor for the blonde girl, the most obvious reason would be because of her semblance. Turning more and more fiery the angrier she becomes, Blake chuckles at that statement.

 _'What an unique semblance.'_ She thought.

But the longer Blake wrapped her head around it, the more similar Yang is with fire, not just because of her semblance.

She was hotheaded, for instance. She also has a short temper. Her curly blonde hair would sometimes look as if it were flickering. She gives a warm atmosphere to everyone. She knows how to keep the right distance to someone, not too far so they would be cold, and not too close so they would be burnt.

Blake's cheeks turned into a light shade of red, remembering the times where Yang puts others first before herself, whether it's in class, or on a mission. The time where she told Blake how important it is to not overwork herself, and how people need a break from time to time. The list goes on and on, and it all summarises one thing about the blonde beauty.

She's a selfless hero.

 _'But she isn't without her flaws…'_ Blake thought.

Her smile faded away as she thought of the times Yang recklessly get into fights with other students. Or the times she skipped class for unimportant reasons. She takes a deep breath, realising that the sun is already rising. She walks back to her dorm room afterwards.

* * *

Yang slowly walks towards the beds where her two unconscious teammates are resting on. Looking at the grey object in her hand, she starts to have doubts about this. _'Maybe I shouldn't…'_ She thought, especially considering the wrath that will come along with her act.

But unfortunately, her stubbornness and naughtiness prevents her from stopping herself. _'Nah…'_ She thought, pulling the object closer to her mouth.

She takes a deep long breath, and blows the whistle as loudly as possible.

Yang swore the whole ground was moving when she blows it, and had to make sure none of the glassy objects cracks. Weiss and Ruby quickly jumps because of the sudden noise, and falls onto the floor, with Ruby landing on top of Weiss.

Yang has to stop to take a breath, but also to laugh at how funny their faces look.

"Oh my gosh!" She said in between laughs. "That was priceless!" She drops onto the floor herself, her arms holding her stomach because of the pain of laughing too much.

"Wha… Weiss?" Ruby asks, still not completely awake, even though her heart is pumping crazily fast. The heiress, however, is already awake in contrast and is filled with anger. "Get off me dunce!" She says, trying to untangle herself from the young girl. Ruby tries to do the same, but finds it impossible to do that by themselves, especially with the blankets wrapped around them making this even harder to do.

The heiress sends Yang a look that almost killed her, "Quit laughing and help us get out of this… _Mess!_ " She sputters out, too tired to care about her informal actions.

The blonde wipes off her tears and helps the iceflower pair untangle themselves. After a few awkward seconds of struggling and moving onto a more awkward position, they're finally free. And the first thing the ice queen did is none other than lecture the brawler.

"What was that!?" She demands, struggling badly to keep herself from freezing the blonde.

Acting oblivious, the blonde answers, "What? I was just trying to wake you up."

"With the whistle!?" Weiss practically screams, her teeth gritted, her eyes cold and unforgiving as ice.

"Yeah, we didn't want to be late for anything!" Yang defended.

It almost seems agreeable to the heiress, but she glances at the clock and she burst into anger again quickly. "At _6.30_?! Class doesn't start until 8 o'clock!" She almost screams, unable to take this stupidity any longer.

The colour in Yang was drained in a second. She looks at the clock, seeing that it really was too early for anyone to be awake. She looks back at Weiss, who reminds her of the deadly creatures known as Grimm. "Hehehe…" She said, but everyone knows she means. _'I'm dead aren't I?'_

So, Yang had to endure the painfully boring lecture of Weiss Schnee for 30 minutes. Tackling every subject that includes the blonde's 'dysfunctional actions', and rambling about how immature and irresponsible she is. Yang doesn't even want to risk the chance of talking back to her, she fears it would lead only to another 30 more minutes of lectures.

So… She waits. As patiently as she can. Muting out the ice queen's barks. Nodding every now and then so she look like she's paying attention. When in actuality she would rather be anywhere else but here, she would rather even be in a prison.

Then, Blake comes into the room. The girl's lips formed into a smirk just by looking at Yang's expression.

"I take it your plan worked?" The cat faunus asks with a small grin on her face.

The blonde gives her a forced smile, "Yep, a little too well."

Ruby chirps in, "C'mon Weiss, it's not that bad."

The heiress huffs in response, "Sure, waking up with a loud noise and having you on top of me is a really good way to wake up."

Immediately, the brunette flushes. Thankfully, Blake was the only one who saw it.

Yang groans and says, "C'mon guys, can we just eat already? I'm starving!"

Weiss wanted to say object, the blonde saw it and quickly drags everyone out of the room, not wanting to hear the ice queen's boring rambles again.

* * *

Breakfast is fun and... More interesting than usual, especially for Yang. She felt really intimidated when she told Team JNPR that she and Sun are dating, afraid that one of them might not approve their relationship. Admittedly, the big news earns different reactions for each members of the team. But thankfully, none of them shows any negative opinions about it, and is genuinely happy for the blonde. Even though they express it in unique ways.

Pyrrha congratulates her, in the sake not wanting to be rude. Although everyone can see that she is slightly surprised and confused by it. It was Jaune who admits he never thought they would become a thing, but says he's happy for her anyways.

Ren simply nods in approval, saying he knows from the beginning that they would end up together. It made Yang wonder if he said it just to be polite, or if there were other reasons why.

 _'What if he knows this is all a bluff?!'_ She thought, but quickly shakes that idea out of her head.

Nora, however, was really excited about this news, more so than Yang, or anyone else in that matter. Thousands of questions bursted out from the girl's mouth. At first, they were pretty normal sounding questions. Questions like when they started dating, why she wanted to date him, why he wants to date her. Yang politely answers them all, even though she's a bit bothered by them.

"So when did you start hanging out with him?" The orange girl asks, her wide smile never leaving her face.

"Well, most of the time it was when I was skipping class. We hung out when I was hanging around town, then one day we met by accident and decided to hang out. After that, we became closer as friends, and eventually…" Yang says, ending her answer with a blush and a shy smile.

"Wow! So have you guys kissed yet?" She asks again.

Yang holds up her hands, "No! No! We never do anything like that! We're just… Taking it slow, you know?"

She hopes everybody would believe her statement. Because, for once, she wasn't lying.

"I see…" Nora says, nodding slowly and almost looking as if she were calm. "So, how many babies did you plan to have?" She asks innocently.

Thankfully, Ren was there to keep her in check. "Nora!" He shouted.

"What? It's perfectly normal for couples to think about their future babies! You and me do that all the time." Nora says, widening everyone's eyes.

Ren simply sighs, "Yes, but I'm sure Yang and Sun hasn't planned their relationship _that_ far ahead. Unlike us." Everyone's jaws dropped, but before they could ask anything the purple eyed boy asks, "Don't you have that dream you want to tell us, Nora?"

Instantly, the bouncy girl gasps loudly with a wide smile on her face. "Oh yeah!" She shouted, "Do you guys know last night me and Ren were the last people on earth because all humans turned to _sloths?_ Oh, Jaune and Pyrrha are there too!"

Nobody could stop her from talking when it comes to her dreams.

So, they all continued to eat their breakfasts. Weiss is trying to put any sense onto Nora's dream, and failing miserably at it. Jaune and Ruby are particularly really interested in it, not unlike that of children listening to a ghost story.

"So, we decided to rent a motel downtown. But it was like one of those restaurants where you get a free cake if you say it's your birthday! Only it's marriage! So, Jaune and Pyrrha got married! I get to be the bridesmaid and Ren gets to be the best man! It was awesome!"

Jaune asks, "So, how did I propose her?", as if it were real. Pyrrha blushes in return, but doesn't comment. Everybody else smiles, knowing how much those two are not so secretly in love with each other. It only makes them wonder how those two haven't realised it yet.

After that, they head onto class, the brunette staring at Weiss, thinking of the best way to ask her out. _'Ok, Ruby, be confident!'_ She thought. "So, Weiss…" She says, adding a little gap to show how 'chill' she is.

But when the heiress looks at her, with those icy blue eyes, Ruby forgets what confidence even is. "You wanna, maybe, hang out with me today after class? We could practise our team attack moves and stuff… If you want to, that is."

Weiss puts her hand on her chin, oblivious at the brunette's attempt to take her on date. Ruby's hopes were crushed when she says, "I don't know Ruby, Neptune and I are planning on going out today."

 _'Of course… It's always Neptune.'_ Ruby thought, her face dropping for one quick second before putting on a smile again.

"T-that's okay! Another time, then!" She says cheerfully.

Blake listens through the whole conversation, and could not help but feel sorry for the little girl. The heiress may be the smartest girl in class, but she's really dense when it comes to romance.

"Hey." The blonde says, grabbing her attention. "Is there something wrong?" She asks, her lilac eyes filled with genuine concern.

"No, why do you ask?" Blake lied.

Yang smiles a bit, "It's just that you've been quiet all morning, well, quieter. I feel like there's something you're hiding from us, and if you don't want to talk that's okay." Her smile grows, "But if you need to talk, I'm here for you."

Blake's rarely used, cold heart melted down in an instant. If there weren't a lot of people here she would've cried.

 _'How can a person be this caring?'_ She asks to herself in her head. But, unfortunately, she has to lie to the blonde. "I'm fine, Yang, just a small headache."

No, she isn't fine. But she also can't risk telling Yang why she isn't fine at all. She has been thinking about a certain blonde girl all day, but Yang can't know who that person is. Otherwise she would be in a really, terribly, awkward situation.

So they continue doing their separate activities. Nora goes back to rambling about pancakes, Ren goes back to listening to Nora talking about pancakes. Jaune talks about how they can improve their team dynamics to Pyrrha, not realising that the redhead is only listening to him because she likes him. Ruby and Yang, of course, debates about why they can or cannot eat cookies for dinner. Weiss and Blake prefered to stay quiet.

They truly are oblivious to the two dark haired girls whose hearts are shattered to pieces.

* * *

"So, what do you plan on doing with Neptune?" Ruby asks, hoping it would sound casual and not nosy. Especially when they're both in class, and Weiss is really obsessed about getting good grades. But, after all, this is Professor Port's class, and nobody actually listens to him when he tells the students about his stories.

Weiss raises her eyebrow, but answers her question anyway, thinking it must be because she's being friendly. "Well, we're going to watch a movie tonight. He says he's planning a surprise for me."

"Oh, good…" Ruby says, hoping she sound happy about it. But internally, the young girl is deciding if she should ask what movie they're going to watch.

Weiss senses that something is bothering her friend, but before she could asks the professor cleared his throat, directing it at them both, implying they should pay attention. She was forced to pay attention to the teacher, ignoring the brunette.

Blake watches their encounter by accident, and she still can't believe Weiss doesn't notice how much the brunette is crushing over her.

Blake thought that Ruby's stutters and nervousness would've given it away to Weiss. Yang's awkward behaviour gave it away to her.

She remembers the time where she realised that the blonde liked her romantically. It was back at the school dance, back when she was obsessing over Roman Torchwick… Well, she still does, but not as bad as she was then. Everyone told her to stop worrying too much about him, and to go to the dance.

They all said not to pursue the man, she remembers being frustrated about how much her friends couldn't understand her. _'Why can't everyone realise how important this is?! He can be planning something! Something dangerous!'_ She then thought.

And when Yang wanted to tell her something, she thought that she was going to be lectured about how important it is to go to the dance or how she needs to learn to have fun.

But, she was proven wrong. _Very_ wrong.

The blonde didn't try to push her words into Blake's head. She didn't even want Blake to stop, not like the others. Instead, she told her to relax for one night, so she could enjoy herself. Yang told her how she wanted to pursue something as well, telling her an emotional story about her family.

Yang didn't want Blake to stop, she just wanted her to listen to her stories, and understand how dangerous it can be to work non stop. She told Blake to take a break, only for one night.

But, what made Blake realise the blonde likes her is the wink she gave to her afterwards. What made her realise she liked the blonde as well is the feeling she had afterwards.

Blake felt as if butterflies were flying all over her stomach, making her nervous. She heard her heart pounding quickly in her ears. And she suddenly thought that Yang was the most perfect girl to ever exist. Like her knight in shining armor, or her prince, maybe even her princess for all she cares. All the amber eyed girl knew is that the blonde is more than just a friend to her, she's not just her teammate nor her partner as well.

That was how it happened. How Blake started to have a crush on Yang. At first, it seemed stupid that someone like her would have feelings to an energetic blonde like Yang. But, now, it doesn't seem so stupid at all.

Yang may be hotheaded, and she sometimes jumps into action without thinking, but she does all of that only because she wants to protect her friends, or any people that she cares about.

She's just selfless.

The bell rings and everyone leaves the class as fast as possible, not wanting to spend anymore time on this prison. But Blake is too busy daydreaming to even hear the loud heavenly noise. Yang notices this and shakes her slightly, as if she's asleep.

"Hey, Blake, class is over." She says.

Blake blinks a few times before finally realising where she is. "Oh, r-right." She says, quickly eliminating the blonde's chance to ask anything by leaving. After all, how can she even talk about her problems with the blonde when the blonde herself is part of the problem.

* * *

Blake tries to read her novel, back at their dorm. She hopes that the many words filling the pages would send her to another world, where all her problems wouldl be gone. She hopes that it would distract her from this world, where problems will always keep appearing.

 _'Just keep reading, Belladonna…'_ The cat faunus thought.

But, she can already sense that she can't continue doing so when she hears the brunette asks, "So, did Nep tell you anything about the surprise?"

 _'Back to eavesdropping it is.'_ Blake thought, as she quietly closes her book and pays attention to her teammate's attempt at making the ice queen fall for her.

"No, Ruby. That's why it's called a surprise." She says, deadpanning.

Chatter can be heard from outside of their dorm, along with footsteps. Then, the door opens to reveal Yang with Sun and Neptune.

The blonde girl seemingly annoyed. "Seriously Sun! What's the surprise?" She asks, hoping she would get more than wide smiles and playful eye movements for an answer.

"Hehe…" Sun giggles, nudging Neptune. Weiss asks, "So, are you ready for our date?" Neptune walks towards her, his eyes never looking at anything else besides the white beauty in front of him.

From thin air, he pulls out a rose, a white rose. Then, he says, "I tried finding a more beautiful flower. But, all of these seems bland compared to you."

Blake had to look towards Ruby after that, worried about the young girl. Everyone else in the room are complimenting Neptune and his cheesy pick up line, meanwhile Ruby simply stands there, watching.

"So, wanna guess what the surprise is?" Neptune asks.

Weiss pretends to think hardly, putting her index finger on her lips. "Hm… I don't know, Neptune."

The blue haired boy grins, answering, "We're going on a double date with my best friend and his girlfriend!"

If they can't see it, Blake would be face palming right now.

"O-oh, right, thank you Neptune. That is very thoughtful of you." Weiss says, clearly surprised.

But the cat faunus had to admit, Weiss is really good at covering her true feelings. As opposed to Yang, who's just as surprised as the heiress about this news.

"Let's get going then!" The blond boy announced, afterwards the two couples leaves the room. Silence quickly envelopes the room with only one awkward young girl and one introverted older girl.

"Do you wanna talk about it, Ruby?" Blake asks, genuine concern written all over her tone of voice.

"Don't you wanna talk about Sun and Yang?" Ruby shoots back, afraid to talk about her feelings.

Ruby may be a great listener, and is great at giving advices. But she isn't exactly a good 'talker', she's afraid of confronting her feelings because she doesn't want other people's opinions of her to change because of her true feelings about some things.

"Ruby, you've been a great friend to me. You were there when I needed someone to talk to. It's only fair if I listen to you now." Blake says, hoping it would comfort the girl.

"No, I don't need to talk about anything why do you think I need to talk about anything?" Ruby says, a bit quickly.

"Ruby…" Blake tries to tell her, but the brunette ignores her.

"I mean it's not like I have any rights to how she feels about me I'm just a-" "Ruby!" Blake almost shouted, hoping it would make her stop. Thankfully, it did. "You're rambling, Ruby." She states.

The young girl simply shrugs, "So?"

"I know you well enough to know that you ramble when you're nervous, which means you're hiding something." Ruby's eyes widen, clearly shocked of how well the black haired girl knows her.

Blake's face looks very serious. In a soft and comforting voice, the amber eyed girl says, "It's okay Ruby, I'm not here to judge, I'm here to listen."

Ruby sighs, "I… You already know that I really like Weiss, I have been for like, a month or two. But I don't think she likes me back, and she's already with Neptune, and I… I don't want to ruin their relationship or anything, but I also feel like I should be the one giving Weiss flowers and chocolates… Know what I mean?"

Blake nods at her, showing her that she understands. She's not the best at giving advice, nor is she the best at talking at all. But she knows that her friend needs her advice, so she better say something.

"Look, Ruby, I know it sounds cliche but, if you like Weiss, then go after her." Blake says, clearly thinking about how ironic it is for someone like her to say that.

Ruby shook her head, "No, I don't think it's like that Blake. But, thanks anyways." She says, then gives Blake a warm smile.

Blake wanted to say something, but before she even has the chance to, Ruby leaves the dorm.

* * *

 **Beta : Pontius Pilot**

 **Author's Note : Hey guys, I wanted to give a big shoutout to Pontius Pilot. He really helps me edit this fic and points out a lot of mistakes in it. Also, just to warn you guys, don't expect me to have a consistent length for my chapters. I always write it the way it felt right, regardless of how many words are being put in.**

 **I hope you enjoy, and as usual, all reviews are welcomed.**


	5. Surprise!

**Beta : Pontius Pilot**

 **Author's Note : Hey guys! I hope you enjoy my newest chapter. I apologise for the inconsistent schedule for my release. I am very busy, I have a lot of things to do both at school and at home as well. But, overall, all reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

Yang wore her infamous radiant smile, hoping it would shake off the tension between them. None of them talked with each other at all, not knowing what topic to talk about.

As the two couples walked to the ticket counter, Yang is secretly thankful that there wasn't any line. They all walked slowly, the two boys were clearly not worried about the date at all. Ever since they announced that the four of them were going to have a double date, the blonde felt happy. Sure, she was a little worried, but overall happy.

But she wasn't happy at all when the two boys decided to watch "Star Dust : The Huntress Awakens", one of the most famous blockbuster ever. Famous for the explosions, more explosions, and even more explosions. The blonde certainly enjoyed watching that movie, but she knew that not everyone would.

Sun and Neptune chose to go watch an action movie, with Weiss.

With _Weiss_ , of all people!

 _'Why?'_ Was the only question that popped in her mind. And it only grows into several other questions.

 _'Why a double date? Why with Weiss and Neptune? Why to the cinema? Why watch an action movie?'_ She thought, the last question making her grit her teeth.

The blonde takes a deep breath, _'Why would anyone consider watching an Star Dust with Weiss Schnee!? Don't they know that she never likes them?!'_ She thought, resisting the urge to choke Neptune and Sun for being a complete idiot.

Bringing Weiss to see an action blockbuster sequel was like bringing the blonde girl to see a slow paced romance movie, I mean, she could certainly enjoyed it, even though she never admits it. But still! They should know better. Was this all just a joke to them? Of course, the blonde would've enjoyed it just as much as them. But she was a more than a little pissed off seeing Neptune ignoring his girlfriend since the date had started.

She glances towards the heiress, concerned about her. Her brows are slightly twitched upwards, her mouth is closed shut, and her electric blue eyes keeps looking towards her blue haired boyfriend when she thought nobody was looking.

Yang knows what this means. She and Weiss may fight on a daily basis, usually about a certain girl's habits that annoyed the other. But deep down, she still cares about her friend. And she knew that Weiss cares about her too.

The brawler suddenly has uneasy feelings about the grin on the blue haired boy's face. It was directed at the lady selling the tickets. She was a dog faunus, Yang noticed.

"Four tickets to see Star Dust, please." The blue haired boy says, with a hint of a smile in his face.

Yang didn't know if it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but she thought she saw the lady _smiling_ at him.

"Here you go, that'll be 24 lien, please." She says.

Immediately after she says that, Weiss pulls out her wallet to pay her and everyone else's food and drinks. But shockingly, her date had already given the money to the lady.

"Neptune, why did you pay for all of us?" Weiss asks.

"Just because you're the daughter of the richest man in the planet, doesn't mean I'm going to use you." Neptune replied, no hints of jokes or gags shown in anything he said.

The heiress could only stay quiet as they went to order their snacks.

In the middle of ordering them, Weiss asks, "Why is the cinema empty today? Is there any special occasions?" She says, questioning her date.

Yang hasn't been paying attention, and only now notices that her teammate is right. So far, the only people who wants to watch at the big screen is the four of them.

"Well, it is a school day." Sun says, convincing them not to worry about it so much. Neptune nods along with him, not making a big deal out of this.

The heiress, being the generous person she is, obliged that she should pay for all of their snacks, even when they all insists they should each pay for themselves. Yang simply ordered a coke while Sun ordered a banana milkshake. She subconsciously smiles at the blond boy's orders, knowing that part of it is because he's a faunus.

It reminds her of how Blake loves to eat tuna, or tuna sandwiches, or sushi, … Or anything relating to fish in that matter. Yang thinks it's cute how their 'faunus-ness' affects their behaviour and taste in food and drinks, even when they don't want to admit it.

As they went inside, the trailers had already started when Sun poked her shoulder gently.

"Hey, Yang." She heard the blond boy whispers, not loud enough for the other couple to hear.

The girl merely looks at him, not uttering a single word. "Let's get out of here." He whispers, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What? Why?" She asks, a bit too loudly.

Sun immediately puts his hand above hers, his eyes pleading for her to do what he says. Yang sighs, knowing that her heart is too big for her to say no. They looked at the other pair, Yang not bothering to care which person was the one who's going to tell them. She clears her throat, snapping both of the icy couple. But, she found herself with a blank brain.

"We need to, uh… Go to the bathroom, at the same time!" She says, completely embarrassed by what she just implied. Her cheeks turned to an even deeper shade of red when she saw the smirk that formed on Neptune's face.

"But, the movie's starting," argued Weiss, still as oblivious as ever when it comes to innuendos.

"Nah, you guys go on ahead. It's still the trailers, you won't miss much." Neptune says, his smirk still plastered all over his face.

Yang wanted to argue, but Sun quickly drags her out of the cinema. Before closing the door, she heard the boy yelled, "Take all the time you need!" Only further making her angrier.

She looks around the place to see if there's anyone else. Weirdly enough, the cinema is even emptier now, no employees can be found except for the ticket lady in the back. But she shakes those thoughts from her head, there are more important things to discuss.

Before the monkey faunus can say anything, the blonde girl almost shouted, "What the heck was that, Sun!? Watching _Star Dust_ with Weiss?! That's like the worst date idea ever!"

The blond boy smiles widely, unfazed by the tone of her voice. "I know. Which is why we need your help." He says cryptically.

The brawler wanted to yell at him again, but stops herself and asks, trying to put logic in his words, "Wait, what?"

The monkey faunus bursts into laughter, "You don't think Neptune would actually ask Weiss to watch something like Star Dust would you?"

"Then why did he?" She asks, her mind suddenly full of questions.

"Neptune was going to ask Weiss to be his girlfriend. And he wanted me to do a favour for him and cover him, making this seem like a casual double date, when boom! The proposal! Not the marriage proposal though."

The blonde blinks several times, even she is touched by Neptune's actions.

But doubts still exist in the back of her head.

"How will I know this isn't some kind of prank?" She asks suspiciously.

He simply lets out his breath, as if expecting her to ask that question.

"Look, I know Neptune isn't the brightest person, nor is he noble, or… smart. But, I also know that… He loves Weiss, more than people believe."

The blonde still wasn't convinced.

"He truly does care about her Yang…" He says, in a deep honest tone that she almost never hears.

Yang stares deeply into his blue eyes. Deciding if she should trust him about Neptune.

The more logical side of her believed that this was all too good to be true.

But she started to get the irrational feelings to trust him when she sees him. Maybe it's because of the many times where he did generous things. Maybe it's because he had never lied to her before.

Whatever the reason was, Yang didn't know. But what she did know was that she's about to trust the stupidest reason she's ever heard. Maybe it's too stupid to be made up.

She nods slowly, finding his plan to be agreeable. But then his confidence starts to melt down from his face and he says anxiously, "But… There's just a tiny problem, though…"

"What is it?" She asks, uneasy.

"We… Actually don't know how to decorate this place… Neptune told me he wanted it to be special, he wasn't really specific about it." He says embarrassedly.

If she wasn't Yang Xiao Long, she would be face palming right now. But thankfully, she is. And she already has too much experience dealing with these kinds of situations to know what she should do.

"Alright, then! Let's get started!" She declared, her confidence beaming all over herself.

Sun stayed silent for a few seconds, his brows furrowed before he blinks a few times and asks, "Wait, you mean now?"

The girl, still with the confidence of a queen, answers, "Yeah!"

"Ok… But how do we do this?" The boy blankly asks.

With a determined face, Yang asks, "As best as we can!"

Feeling more confident himself, Sun says, "Well, I suggest we start by using white and blue in everything. Since Weiss is white and Neptune is blue. We organised the colours in a zig zaggy pattern everywhere. Around the floors, walls, even the ceilings. But I don't know, what do you think?"

He blushes when he realises he was rambling and that Yang is smiling.

"That's a great idea Sun!" She says, making the blond boy surprised.

"T-then why are you smiling like that?" He says, not quite believing in himself.

"Because you think it isn't a great idea when it is!" She says without hesitation, putting a small, grateful smile on the boy's lips.

The blonde might not realise it, but people always considered his wild ideas to be the opposite of clever or even good. Most of them are because people thought his plans are too random and in constructive, but he used to believe that if he tried enough, his plans would've worked.

Used to.

"Where do you think we could get our supplies?" The blonde asks.

He smiles gently, "Don't worry, Sabrina's got it covered!" He says.

The blonde raises her eyebrow, "Sabrina?" She asks.

Suddenly, the ticket lady appeared behind her, almost startling her. Sun grins widely, "Yang, meet Sabrina!" He says, pointing to the lady.

The girl smalls politely, "You might not know me, but my little brother told me all about how you stopped those guys from potentially hurting him in the park." She says, extending her hand to the girl.

Sun's smile grows wider as she sees Yang's eyes widen. She smiles a bit awkwardly and shakes the girl's hand, "O-oh, yeah! I remember!" She stutters out, seemingly genuinely surprised by what great lengths this girl goes just to help them.

"I want to say thank you, it's rare for a human to help us faunus from getting discriminated. It was very noble of you." She says, her eyes getting a little teary.

The blonde girl gave her a comforting smile. "Hehe… It's no big deal." She can only say.

Luckily, Sun was there to break the dramatic scene. "Ok, so, can you bring us white and blue balloons, ribbons, and candles?" He says, getting to the point immediately.

"Yeah, we have some left overs from a party." She says, her brows furrowing. "I'll be right back!" She says, leaving the two blondes alone.

"Wow…" The blonde says, eyes still widen and mouth still open.

"I know!" The boy says proudly.

"How do you guys even meet?" She asks, her eyes focused solely on the monkey faunus.

The boy smiles and asks, "Do you remember our 'date' at the park?"

* * *

 _"Bye Sun," Yang says, walking away from him._

 _A grin formed on his face, but he quickly shook his head lightly. So, he turns his scroll on to ask his teammates where they are. But none of them replied, even after a while, so the boy decides to go back to the park._

 _He sits down on the bench, his feet still sore from running so much. He pulls out his scroll again to play games to kill the time, and also to check if one of his teammates had already texted him back._

 _He felt someone come closer to him, but doesn't bother looking up from his scroll._

 _"Hi, Mister!" A familiar voice says._

 _Sun finally looks up only to see the previous faunus kid and a tall girl besides him. "Oh, hey! It's you!"_

 _The boy grins widely, turns to the woman and says, "He and the other lady saved me from those humans! I was even gonna cry when he and the lady jumped in and kick their butts!"_

 _Listening to the boy's version of the story, the monkey faunus could not help but smile. The girl nods slowly, "Hey, mister, where's the yellow lady?" The boy asks, his eyes glittering with childlike wonder._

 _Sun smiles widely, "The yellow lady already left, sorry kiddo," He says, sounding apologetic._

 _"Aww…" The boy says, clearly disappointed by the absence of the brawler._

 _Then, the woman clears her throat before she says, "Hi there, I'm his sister, thank you so much for protecting my baby brother."_

 _"Hey, I'm not a baby!" The kid complains, drawing another smile into the blond's lips._

 _He tries to act laid back about the ordeal, not wanting to burden the girl, "Don't worry, we couldn't just let them do that to… Uh…" He looks to the kid and asks, "What's your name again?"_

 _The boy looks at him nervously, "A-alex…" He says, as if he's looking for the blond's approval just by his name. The girl laughs at his cute behaviour as well._

 _Sun compliments him, "Wow, nice name you got there!" And felt himself lit up when the boys eyes sparkle in amazement._

 _Then, he looks at the girl and asks, "And who might you be?" Resembling a gentleman from the 1800s._

 _She replied kindly, "Sabrina, Sabrina Clark."_

 _The girl then says, "I really appreciate what you did back there, and if you need a favour or anything, please don't hesitate to ask." She says, that's when Sun realise the girl is still wearing her uniform from work, from the cinema._

 _"Oh, uh, thanks. I see you work at the cinema, that's great!" He says offhandedly._

 _The girl looks at her clothes, "Oh, yeah. I work around 4 until 7. It's no biggie, if you want, I can give you and your girlfriend free tickets." She says genuinely._

 _"Nah, that's okay. I'll call you when I need anything." He says, not wanting to take advantage of the woman._

 _After that conversation, the girl gives Sun her number and insists that he calls. Sun happily obliges saying he will, and that she should trust him. Then, the two siblings went home._

* * *

"I mean, sure, Nep and the others were mad at me for ignoring their calls, but overall, it was fun." Sun says, keeping a bright attitude.

Yang's jaws dropped throughout the whole story. She slowly shakes her head, feeling that she doesn't deserve all of this kindness. "No, no…" She says at first, still unable to form words.

"What's wrong, Yang?" Sun asks, oblivious to her distress.

"I mean, all we just did was save a kid from getting bullied. Don't you think this is… Too much?" She says, begging for him to give her an answer.

The boy sighs, "It's different, Yang. It might be too much for a human, but a _faunus_ …" He says, his tone suddenly shifting from joy to pain.

The girl wanted to comfort him, but she still doesn't get the whole concept herself. Sun looks at her, his eyes filled with relief and gratefulness.

"You're a nice person, Yang. I'm glad someone like you exists." He says, not out of flattery or out of politeness. But out of honesty.

The blonde gives him a warm smile in return, sensing that he is in need of comfort. "Hey, I know there's a lot of people like me out there, people who are just as willing as me. You just haven't found them yet." She says, but feeling herself shrink down when she hears him laugh sadly.

"You don't know how special you are, do you?" Sun says.

The brawler's eyes widens, unable to state if he was flirting or if he actually means it. She looks deep within those deep blue ocean eyes, and found nothing but honesty.

"Hey guys! Here's the ribbons along with other supplies you might need!" Sabrina said from behind them, oblivious to the heavy atmosphere.

Luckily, both of the blondes quickly brushes it off and focuses their attention to the faunus girl who's bringing a large box.

"Okay, Sabrina, what do you have for us?" Yang asks cheerfully.

Sabrina carefully drops the box down, and pulls out a few unblown balloons and other sparkly decorations, all of which was coloured white and blue, just like they asked.

Both Sun and Yang looks down at the object, the former looking dumbfounded while the latter already had her gears spinning in her head.

"Okay, when does the movie end?" The blonde girl asks.

The faunus girl looks at her watch and replies, "Um… In around three hours."

The blonde girl sighs, "Okay, we don't have all day, let's get started." She says, immediately shifting her tone of voice into a more authoritative one.

"Sun, you go decorate the ceilings. I'll place the balloons, and Sabrina will handle the rest, got it?" She commands, not unlike her younger sister in the field of battle.

The two faunus nods in reply, "Got it!" They both said at the same time.

So they started decorating the whole empty cinema. Sabrina being especially helpful by giving them more accessories to put and even snacks for them. They, at first, shook their head at the offering, saying they wouldn't need any of it. But the girl insists, saying it's not a big deal.

They went on to more work, Sun having the most difficult task, having to balance his feet while also reaching out to tape the ribbons. It does help that he is a monkey faunus, and has more sense of balance than regular humans. But the ladder that Sabrina provided him can get a little raggedy and isn't 100% steady and grounded.

A few times, he had to ask for either Yang or Sabrina for help. Thankfully, every time he did start to loose balance, Yang would come to the rescue and hold the ladder. Each time being really cautious at the simplest actions of holding the ladder.

But, eventually, he couldn't keep his balance much longer. The ladder started shaking and he's very certain he was going to fall.

"Girls…" He says, hoping someone would come up with an idea that could prevent him from falling.

Eventually, the ladder starts leaning sideways.

 _'No, no, no, no!'_ He thought as he stopped grasping the metal object. He shuts his eyes and hates himself for not activating his aura or use his semblance to stop the fall.

But strangely, when he landed, he didn't feel any hard object meeting his body or hear a loud _'THUMP'_. He opens his eyes, and the sight before him stopped his breath and widens his eyes.

Lilac pair of eyes stared widely back at him, only a few inches apart. From this close, he can see the faded freckles in her cheeks, the small bag under her eyes, the slightly messy strands of blonde hair. Her soft, yet quick breathing. Her thin red lips.

Time doesn't seem to exist in his mind. He cannot stop looking at the blonde girl in front of him. Until…

"Aw… You guys are the cutest!" Sabrina says, thankfully for him, breaking him from the hypnotic trance he was in.

The blonde girl immediately puts him down, the boy tries to laugh it off, but finding himself unable to because of how embarrassed and sputtery he is.

Immediately after he regains his sense of movement, he says, "T-thanks, Yang." Still embarrassed by what just happened.

She replies, "D-don't mention it." And looks away from him immediately. He notices that she stutters a bit just like him, but doesn't inspect it too much.

Sun looked at the faunus girl in front of him, watching their encounter with a not so slightly obsessive grin on her face, and takes a step away from the blonde girl. He guessed that she notices it too, explaining why she took a step back as well.

"L-let's keep going! The movie's supposed to end for another hour." She says, grabbing another balloon as a cue. Sun puts the ladder in it's original position and starts decorating again.

But even when his body is focusing itself towards the task at hand, his mind always wanders back to the blonde brawler. Blah blah blah, cute moments about how Yang is cute.

Without realising it, he's already done with his decorating. He climbs down from his ladder only to look at it from afar. It looks way better in real life than it is in his head. The white and blue do not only look good, but the colours blended perfectly to create an icy yet beautiful atmosphere.

"It looks beautiful." The blonde was the first to compliment. Sun looks at the balloons that are suddenly all around him. Compared to the others, Sun had the most artistic and complicated job, and he was honestly surprised with himself of how well he actually did it.

"Thanks." He says as his eyes stares intensely at the blonde, who continues to look upwards, amazed by his work. He looks to the side and finds that Sabrina is also looking at his work, no, not looking at it, entranced by it.

But he found himself questioning why those two seemed to be entranced by it. He gazes upwards to try and see what they saw. Unconsciously, his eyes went back to the blonde besides him. Suddenly feeling as if his work is nothing.

* * *

The credits start to roll, hundreds of names of the people who have worked on this movie or merely involved in it.

Directed by Lucas George, the text reads. But the heiress could not bring herself to care about who directed in this movie or who writes the original novel. She becomes much more agitated when she sees the two seats besides her have no blondes in it.

She groans, and apparently it was loud enough for her boyfriend to hear.

"You okay, Weiss?" He asks, as if their friends never even existed.

"Of course not! Yang and Sun bailed on our date without an explanation!" She says, feeling her anger starts to rise up as she aims all of it to her boyfriend.

It wasn't exactly Neptune's fault, but that didn't excuse him from being so uncaring about his own best friend. He should at least be saddened over being ignored like that, but, throughout the whole movie, the heiress did not sense any sort of anxiousness or distress coming from her boyfriend.

 _'Is he actually that laid back that he doesn't care if his own best friend just bailed on him?'_ She thought, her eyes narrows and her mouth slightly opened in disgust and shock.

"Psh, don't worry about them. They're the ones who are missing out, not us!" He replies with confidence, which angers her even more. She had thought that for the past few weeks when he had asked her out on dates, gotten to know each other, bonded with her, he would have been able to know something as simple as her movie preferences.

But apparently not.

Out of all the movies that he could've picked, he chooses a dumb, mindless, action movie filled with nothing but cheesy dialogues, special effects, and explosions.

 _'Is he trying to send me a message?'_ She considers. Sure, it may seem far fetched, but what other reason is there? She was certain that Neptune knew she didn't like these type of movies. And even when he flirted with the lady selling the tickets!

 _'Is he trying to tell me that he isn't interested anymore?'_ She asks herself, feeling sadness take over her previous wrath. Suddenly, she finds herself not having the energy to yell at him, or even talk at all.

"Hey Weiss, I want to show you something," He says, looking at her with seriousness and a hint of worry.

She can only nod, letting him lead the way out of the theatre.

 _'Where did I go wrong? Oh right. I'm rude, selfish, and close-minded person who always expects everyone to treat me like a princess.'_ She thought, feeling her pace going slower and slower.

 _'He's going to grow tired of me eventually, who wouldn't?'_ Her eyes were fixed on the ground, not really paying attention to anything anymore. She notices that the lights are off, the cinema was still as empty as before. And that Neptune was walking really slowly.

But she did not care, she just couldn't. It was probably because there's a high probability of Neptune dumping her. Or maybe it's because she doesn't feel good enough for him. Maybe it's because she thought that he had actually cared.

Apparently, her father was right. In the end, everybody wanted her because of her looks and money.

"Weiss…" She heard her date says. Now that she think about it, they were never really official couples. Forcedly, she turns her gaze upwards, only to be surprised.

Blue and white filled her visions. Dozens of balloons are being orderly placed. Ribbons was placed on the ceiling, seemingly messy yet beautiful. On the sides were small glowing objects, creating a source of light since the lamps are turned off.

And in the middle, lies many candles, forming a shape of heart.

"Neptune…" She says, feeling her eyes starts to form tears.

* * *

"Neptune…" Yang heard the heiress says, her tone of voice suggesting that this was not what she was expecting at all. Which meant their plan worked.

She looked to the side, where the two faunus seemed to be grinning in excitement as well. They continued to eavesdrop from behind the counter, thankful that the place was quiet, otherwise they wouldn't be able to hear anything.

"This is…" Weiss says, her voice slightly cracking.

"Wow, is she gonna cry?" Sun whispers innocently.

The blonde's jaws dropped at her own consideration.

"Wow, is he melting the _ice queen'_ s heart?" She says in disbelief. She watches as the boy's eyes widens as well, meanwhile Sabrina just looks clueless.

From that point on, the three of them listens more carefully to their not-so-private conversation.

Yang and Sun because they wanted to witness possibly the most life changing discovery of their lives, Sabrina because she wants to be involved.

"Look, Weiss, I know I might not be the most romantic guy… And I'm not even a nice guy… Sometimes I find myself flirting with other girls…" He says.

"Wow, brutally honest Nep?" Sun comments, making the blonde smirk.

"But, whenever I saw you, I just felt some kind of emotional 'breeze' washing over me, and I just felt like I had to make you feel happy. No matter what. Like I've known you, way longer than I actually have…"

The blonde's eyes narrows, feeling a small sense of familiarity in his words.

"Everything about you is so fascinating Weiss! The way you sing, the way you hold your rapier in battle, the way you fight so gracefully."

 _'Everything about you is just so fascinating…'_ The blonde repeats in her head, feeling as if she herself was feeling this way.

"But, that's not just why I want to be with you, Weiss. It's not because you're pretty or you're rich! Because even if you weren't I would still want to be with you."

Now she's certain she felt this way about someone.

 _'It's about Blake, right?'_ She thought to herself.

"It's because you're you, Weiss. I want to be with you, because you're you and I like you because of that. And I want you to be my girlfriend because of it."

 _'Right…?'_ The blonde knew that she was wrong about it.

"So please, Weiss. Be my girlfriend?"

She starts to panic internally. Questioning if she truly likes, no, loves Blake. But her train of thought was cut off by Weiss answering her answer.

"Yes!"


	6. Morning

**Beta : Pontius Pilot**

* * *

 _Darkness filled her world once again._

 _Endless void of desperation, hopelessness, depression, spiralling around her like a mad carousel._

 _Blake felt the familiarity of the empty air, going into her lungs, and getting out from her mouth. She peered at the small breeze of the now unhealthy air beneath her nose, flowing through the darkness and into the nothingness._

 _She tried moving again as she did before. But it was exactly like before, she was as motionless as a statue. She was left unmoving in this hollowing, crucial, emptiness, that is the space in her own mind._

 _She tried to see beyond, hoping that she could see something, anything. The only object she did see is the very darkest colour owing to the absence of light. It filled everything, and it created nothing._

 _It frightened her, to be unable to see any object surrounding her._

 _What if there was something?_

 _What if there was_ nothing?

 _Time seemed like an object that no longer exists. The only way to measure it was by counting within her own mind. But deep down, she knew she did not have a grasp of time at all._

 _It could already have been minutes. Maybe hours. Maybe… More._

 _All of a sudden, by a great distance from her, she recognised something she thought would never come to her._

Light.

 _It was small, yet it was so entrancing._

 _Similar to the star, sparkling beyond us, unlike the dark blue sky, nor the foggy unsaturated clouds. Like the gem among stones. Like the only black sheep among the herds._

 _A light cannot hide itself from the dark, even when it wanted to. It's impact of simply being present is already more than astounding. It changed her view on the world. But the longer she looked at it, the more she saw the figure of a man rather than a simple light._

 _Like she once tried before, she asked, "Help…" Hoping that the figure would hear her voice, and listen to her word._

 _Just like it did before with a certain blonde, the light said nothing in return, merely walking where she hoped was towards her._

 _She kept gazing onto him. He went closer and closer, his light only growing brighter and brighter each second._

 _Yet, strangely, she didn't feel as if all of this brightness hurt her eyes. It didn't even sting. It was almost like he knew when and how to shine._

 _The figure finally stopped taking his steps. His facial features, clothes, hair are now identifiable._

 _It was then did Blake realised who the light was, who_ he _was._

 _His eyes are deep sharp blue, reminding her of the ocean in broad daylight. His jacket, white and unbuttoned, revealed his abdominal muscles. His yellow blond hair reminded her of the sun itself._

 _But none of those are the reason why she knew who he is._

 _No, it was his smile._

 _His intoxicating, brightening, strong smile, who puts the light of the moon and the stars to shame. The smile that made her feel as if the darkness never existed at all. The smile that made her forget everything bad ever happened. The smile that made her smile as well._

 _But what driven her to an even more astonishment was how all of this light became brighter and brighter. Yet, she strangely still feels undisturbed by it. It had even gotten to the point where she forgot where she was._

 _ _She opened her mouth to say his name, but suddenly…__

* * *

Her eyes shot open unexpectedly. She quickly wondered what was the cause that dragged her out of her blissful sleep.

She looked around her room, and found one person that was guilty of a hideous crime of waking someone up at a Sunday morning.

Weiss Schnee!

The heiress of The Schnee Dust Company, the company known for questionable motives and unfair treatments towards the faunus. The current partner of Ruby Rose, also known as IceFlower. The former team member of team RWBY, teammate of Blake herself.

 _'Of course… Who else would be awake at 7 o'clock on a Sunday!'_ The cat faunus thought, her eyes squinting in either drowsiness or irritation. Either way, she did not like being woken up one bit, no matter what the excuse might be.

Currently, what lies in her field of vision was something very rare. Almost as rare as the panda.

The ice queen, known for her proper, firm, cold, and untalkative personality appeared to be ranting about how great her date with Neptune had been yesterday, especially when he asked her out in the end.

"First, I believed he was merely interested in me because of my status as a heiress. But yesterday, he proved me otherwise." Weiss says, her face overflown with joy.

"Yeah, of course…" And the victim was of course, none other than Ruby Rose, the leader of Team RWBY. Known for her overly enthusiastic personality and positive outlook on life. The person that desperately wanted to be friends with the heiress, and spent her time trying to get Weiss to like her. And finally, after so much struggling, the brunette finally finds her way into the ice queen's cold heart.

Even though Weiss told Blake she did it because she was just so irritated by the young girl's attempt, the faunus doubted it, thinking that somewhere deep inside her heart, the heiress truly did care about the girl. It's just a shame that this was the price Ruby has to pay in order for her partner to not hold a grudge against her anymore.

"And those wonderful decorations! They truly represents our relationship! You should've seen it, although it is a shame they must take it down." The heiress explains at a speed that matches the red hooded girl's semblance.

"Uhuh… Sure…" The brunette replied offhandedly, her eyes dazed and her body slacking off. Blake wondered why the ice queen couldn't notice that her partner isn't even listening to her anymore.

Maybe that's what love does to people.

Maybe it's because she knew, but didn't care.

Blake believed it to be the latter, seeing as how she never really payed any attention to Ruby, or anything at all in fact. Not to how irritated Yang had been all night for some reason. Not to how heartbroken Ruby had been since she first heard about the announcement.

The cat faunus truly was happy about the news, especially to how the white and blue pair had been dating for the past couple of weeks. It was only a matter of time before they became official. Everyone already knew they were going to end up together. Well, everyone except for a certain scythe wielder who's currently forced to listen to the ice queen's chatter.

 _'Poor Ruby…'_ She thought, seeing the brunette nodding her head every once in a while in a badly hidden tired face.

The dark haired girl looked back at the clock again, and she told herself that it was too early for her to be awake. Especially when she heard loud snoring coming from on top of her.

She turned her body towards the wall, where she hoped she could ignore life and everything about it. Where she could ignore her stupid love problems. But, all she did think about is what happened in their dorm last night.

* * *

'Finally… Peace and quiet, the perfect situation for me to read Ninjas Of Love.' _Blake thought, believing that their two most showy teammates were going out together on a double date. Sun and Neptune seemed to be uncharacteristically giddy about it, she suspected those two were planning some kind of surprise._

 _Or maybe it was because they really loved that Star Dust movie._

 _Either way, she couldn't find a better situation to be in._

 _It has been nearly 4 hours, and there were no yelling, screaming, crashing sounds, nor any loud noises that appeared in their room. Blake felt herself started to relax, and absentmindedly pulled out her novel from the bottom drawer. But it wasn't just any novel, it was one of her most terrifying and embarrassing secrets ever._

 _She turned around, and realised something important._

 _Ruby was there the whole time._

 _Blake's cheeks turned red, realising that she just revealed one of her many horrible guilty pleasures to her young friend._

 _The faunus didn't say anything, but her face already spoke what's on her mind._

'Please don't tell Weiss and Yang about this.' _She begged._

 _Ruby's face turned dead serious, her eyes were narrowed and her mouth was shut. She walks to her closet and pulls out her own book. Blake looked closer at it, and registered that it was a children's book. At first, the cat faunus was puzzled. But, when she sees the blush on her friend's face, she finds out that this was probably Ruby's own guilty pleasures._

 _Ruby looked at Blake,_ 'If you won't tell me about mine, I won't tell you about yours.' _Her face says._

 _So, they retrieved back onto their own beds. Reading their own secret literature treasures in silence, completely engrossed in their own magical worlds. The black haired girl is absorbed in the world of ninjas, currently wondering if the main protagonist will sacrifice the love of his life for his village. And she's certain Ruby is absorbed in the world of princesses, knights, and dragons._

 _For once in their life, they didn't have to worry about being caught reading… Unreadable things._

 _That is, until they heard a rather loud prissy voice coming from behind their door. They did not need to hear more than one syllable to know who the owner of the voice was. Ruby uses her semblance to hide her book back in the closet, and Blake speed walked onto the drawer to hide it._

 _They went back to their original positions, their attention given to the door._

 _"And he even did it in an elegant way, where did he learn even such a manner?!" A certain heiress says from the other side of the door, making the two introverts dumbfounded._

 _When the door opened, the two girls met with the sight of a really tired blonde and a really happy heiress._

 _"Hey guys! How did the date go?" Ruby says, jealousy evident in her tone of voice. Thankfully, no one but Blake heard it._

 _The heiress looked at the brunette, her ice blue eyes sparkling with happiness,_

 _"Oh my dust, Ruby! Neptune just did the most unthinkable thing in the entire Remnant!"_

'Wait, what?' _Blake thought. Weiss was really out of character. First of all, she never exaggerated her words. Secondly, she smiled the whole time._

'This isn't something you see everyday.' _Blake pondered._

 _Ruby looked to the left for a moment, before answering, "Did he give you the biggest plushie in the world?"_

 _The heiress didn't even frown at her idiotic statement, "He requested me to be his significant other!" She says, widening both of the dark haired girl's eyes._

 _"Ahem!" Says the blonde dissatisfiedly._

 _"Don't you think I deserve some kind of… I don't know, a thank you?" She says, looking at the ice queen boldly._

 _But Weiss ignored the blonde's wrath and looked at Ruby excitedly._

 _Seeing her behaviour, the brunette asks nervously, "Oh, what did you say?"_

 _Weiss smirks, "Can you guess?" She asks, almost playfully._

 _"Um… No?" Ruby tried to denied._

 _"Please make an attempt." The heiress says as she frowns._

 _The brunette's shoulders dropped, her fake smile disappeared, and her eyes are filled with hopelessness. Blake felt really sorry for the girl, if only she could just hug her. And she's quite thankful the heiress is too distracted to notice the young girl's dejected state._

 _Ruby replied, "You said ye-" "I said yes!" The heiress cut off, dropping Blake's jaws._

 _'Wow' She could only thought, seeing the pair interacted._

 _"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She repeats over and over again, making the black haired girl sigh uninterestedly. She knew what was going to happen next. The heiress is just going to keep rambling non stop about how great Neptune was without really explaining what's going on. And the person who'll be burdened with listening to her was Ruby, the girl who had a crush on her._

 _Blake mutes out their conversation, and looked at the blonde. Her teeth are gritted, and her arms are crossed. Saying she was mad would be an understatement._

 _"So, mind telling me what's actually going on?" The cat faunus asked seldomly._

 _The blonde faked her smile as she looks at Blake, "Well, turns out Nep needed a favour from us to help him get together with Weiss." She says._

 _She looked at the heiress. "And it worked. The chill kid and the ice queen are officially a thing now." She continued._

 _"Ahem, I'm sure you guys didn't have plenty to do with this! It was all his idea!" Weiss defended, being the observant person she is._

 _"What the-?! I spend like,_ 3 hours _blowing out some frikkin balloons and I didn't even get a simple thank you?" Yang says frustratedly._

 _But the heiress ignored her, as if it didn't matter. It made the blonde even more mad._

 _"So, where was I? Oh, right! Neptune even payed for all of our snacks! Even when I'm a matter-of-factly more than able to afford it." The heiress continued to ramble on and on._

 _Blake looked back at the blonde, and had to stop herself from giggling at the hilarious sight._

 _Yang's eyes opened widely, her mouth hanged open, her eyebrows furrowed down. Basically, she was pouting, which reminded the cat faunus of Ruby herself. The blonde just pointed at the heiress and back at her, as if she was accused of a murder._

 _"Blake! I never sign up for this!" She says, her face still pouting like a puppy._

 _The cat faunus simply rolled her eyes and replied, "Not my problem."_

 _Before the blonde could put up an argument with her, she already opened her book. A cue which meant,_ 'I don't care.'

 _Still annoyed, the blonde growled like a beast and charged into the bathroom, slamming the door and almost breaking it. But none of the team payed any attention to it, nor did they care. Ruby was too busy trying to understand the heiress's complex choice of words. Weiss was too busy explaining about one of the greatest days of her life. And Blake was too busy trying to read her literature._

 _Blake tried to enjoy herself and the book while reading it, her eyes narrowed onto the words filling the pages. But, a certain white haired girl prevented her from concentrating as she kept on rambling about how great Neptune was._

 _She made sure to ignore it, pulling the book closer to her face so she can read it better._

 _"Neptune was a real gentleman at the time, it was unbelievable!"_

 _Blake's grip on the book tightened,_ 'Just focus on the book.' _She thought._

 _"I never imagined that he could display such a confidence."_

 _She took a deep breath._ 'Ok, I might not be able to understand what the plot is, but I can still read.' _She thought, trying to be optimistic._

 _"You should've seen him, when he spoke all of those things, it sounded rehearsed."_

 _Unconsciously, she gritted her teeth and furrows her eyebrows. She silently groaned in frustration, closing the book and turning her head towards the heiress and her victim._

 _Suddenly, the door was slammed open to reveal a Nora Valkyrie that was filled with rage._

 _"Will you just_ shut up _already! Me and Ren are trying to boop here!" She yells, her eyes trained upon Weiss._

 _Then, she left by closing the door. The room was filled only with the shocked and embarrassed Weiss and Blake, and a puzzled Ruby. They were left with a few seconds of uncomfortable silence._

 _That is, until the innocent little red hooded girl asks, "What does she mean by 'booping'?"_

 _Weiss and Blake both stuttered at the same time, thinking of an excuse or a reason that would stop the girl from wondering even more._

 _Frustrated, Weiss just demands, "Let's go to the library!" Grabbing the brunette's wrists as she marches towards the exit._

 _"But Weiss! We're not supposed to talk in the library!" The younger girl complaint._

 _"Oh, shush you dolt. It's not like people actually go to that place to read." She says, finally closing the door._

'Not bad, Schnee.' _Blake thought, letting out a breath of relief._

 _Just when she wanted to return to her book, another door opened. This time, it was the bathroom door. And it revealed a really attractive blonde with the name of Yang Xiao Long, now wearing her usual yellow sleepwear._

 _Blake observed her closely, the brawler still seemed mad, but, not as bad as before._

 _She thought it was the perfect moment to start finding answers to what the heck is going on._

 _"So… Can I ask what actually happened?" She says quietly._

 _The blonde simply climbed onto her bed and lied down. "I'll tell you in the morning. Right now I just wanna sleep." The blonde says wearily._

 _It made the faunus even more concerned about their mysterious double date._

'What could they possibly be doing that got Yang tired like this?' _She thought._

 _But not long after, she also developed a yawn. She looked at the clock, it told her it was 10:17, probably time for her to go to sleep. So she memorised the page number on her book, and closed it. She considered turning off the lights, but decided to let Ruby and Weiss do it._

 _She looked at the blonde above her one more time, only finding the strands of golden hair. She promised herself that she will not be left in the dark anymore. Then, she turned to the side, and let sleep took over her entire body and mind._

* * *

So, that was what happened last night, at least, that was what Blake remembered. She didn't precisely knew when the heiress and the brunette came back from the library, nor did she wanted to know. She knew that what happened was probably painful for her to even imagine.

She even imagined the picture of Ruby trying to tell Weiss that the library was closing soon, while the latter keeps on bragging about her date.

She also imagined how the heiress's cheerful state blinded her from seeing the red hooded girl's dejected state.

 _'What did Ruby do to deserve all of this?'_ She thought, feeling sorry for the young girl.

Blake turns around and looked carefully at those two pair. Ruby yawned every so often and she holds her drink, which was probably milk chocolate.

This led her to believe that the young girl didn't even get enough sleep last night, either because she was too nice to say no or she just liked Weiss too much to say no. Blake sighs, just thinking about it.

She gets out of her bed, and lightly stretches her arms and legs, earning a few enjoying silent cracks.

"Good morning, Blake!" Ruby says, noticing that her dark haired friend wasn't asleep anymore.

Blake answered simply, "Morning." And turned her attention to the white haired girl.

Weiss simply nodded in a formal manner. Not because she didn't considered Blake as her friend, but because she was simply raised that way. Everyone in the team already knew that.

For some reason, that was the moment when Blake started to recollect her dream. Blurry images began to pop into her head. They were slightly ragged, and was displayed frame by frame like an old movie. But they were enough for her to remember everything about it. Her mouth opened slightly at the memories.

"Are you okay Blake?" Ruby says, possibly noticing the sudden change in the faunus's face.

The dark haired girl replied, "I'm fine." As she went into the bathroom swiftly.

She quickly closed and locked the door, not wanting anyone to worry about her. She gulped and looked at the mirror that reflected herself. Her uncombed hair, her small lips, her shining amber eyes.

Her eyes narrowed in uncertainty.

 _'Why do I keep having these dreams?'_ She thought, looking at herself suspiciously.

It's only been the second time, but it already made her worried. The same place filled with nothing but pitch black. The same creepiness, hopelessness, desperation. It sent shivers down her spine just thinking about it. It may be a dream but it felt real, so real that the feeling never really left her even when she was awake, even when she realised it later on.

 _'Are these dreams actually related? No, it must be. Why else would they be so similar?'_ Blake thought, forcing herself to draw in deep breaths to calm herself down.

She wanted to believe they were just a dream, but, unfortunately, she knew they weren't. She knew there were meanings behind them, and it's her job to dig into it, and hopefully find out what they meant. She tried to connect the two dreams together.

 _'It's no doubt that the two dreams are set in the same place.'_ Blake subconsciously crossed her arms at that thought.

 _'But other than that, each of them had different people in it.'_ She wondered, recalling the light in her dream.

 _'It's no doubt that the light is Sun… But, why?'_ She asks herself, trying to remember any subtle details on her dream that would explain everything. But, all she remembered is the same thing, over and over again. Feeling happy because the light, Sun, came to her and eradicates the darkness that once filled her world. There needed to be some sort of meaning behind it. It's already obviously tied to the real world.

 _'Maybe my subconscious is trying to tell me something about Sun?'_ She thought, putting her hand on her chin as she wondered.

"Hey, are you done in there?" A voice says from the outside, most likely Weiss.

"Just a minute!" She lied, finally undressing herself and taking a step onto the shower.

Her final conclusion was, _'If the dreams truly meant something, then I have to find out what it is.'_ Meaning that she wanted, no, she needed to find out why she liked her faunus friend.

* * *

The blonde slowly opened her lilac eyes, her vision hazy and blurry. She blinked a few times, trying to wash away the blurriness. She saw the white ceiling, and heard a few noises… A conversation?

She put her arm over her head, trying to remember what happened last night. But only recall a few memories of her and Sun decorating a room. _'No, wait, there was someone else.'_ She thought, seeing an image of a girl in her head.

 _'So… Me and Sun helped Neptune with something… Did we?'_ She thought to herself, her memories still not quite coming back yet, similar to that of a hangover.

Usually this happened when she was exhausted the night before, especially after doing missions. She sighs, figuring out she wasn't going to remember anything if she was to lay on her bed all morning. She turned around to see her teammates, only to find that Weiss still hasn't stop babbling over her 'amazing' and 'perfect' date towards the young brunette. It was then that she recalled what happened yesterday.

She remembered the announcement, and how awkward she first felt about it. She remembered the painfully long walk towards the cinema. She remembered being a bit ticked off about how Neptune just hit on some girl in front of Weiss, even though the girl was the one flirting at him. She remembered feeling embarrassed about having to excuse both Sun and herself to the bathroom, and wanting to punch Neptune for pulling off that smirk, clearly thinking about lewd things.

She remembered feeling excitement and slightly ashamed when Sun explained to her how the plan was supposed to work. She remembered being introduced to Sabrina. She remembered how heartwarming it felt to hear Sun explained about her, and how happy she was to know that the little boy wanted to meet her.

 _'Sun…'_ She thought, her lips formed a smile unconsciously. She somehow adored everything about him, the way his smile enlightened the room, the way his laugh brings cheerfulness to her as well, the way he bit his lips when he was nervous.

Whenever she was around him, she always sensed a type of familiarity. Like, for an unknown reason, she trusted him. And she knew he trusted her too for that very reason.

But that was when she saw the gorgeously stunning Blake Belladonna, emerging from the bathroom. She wore her simple yukata, probably deciding to spend her weekend indoors, reading her literature. Yet she was still able to pulled it off, as if she was going to audition a protagonist on a movie.

The blonde could not help but notice the way her hair is a little wet, along with her face which appears to be a bit red from the steam. The way her eyelashes moved as she blinked, so fragile yet elegant. Her yukata was slightly loose, revealing a bit of her cleavage, _'No! Bad Yang!'_ She exclaimed, trying to control her urges better and focusing on something else. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to think about anything but the angel in front of her.

 _'Ruby? Weiss? Zwei? Blake, no! Scroll? Scroll!'_ Her mind blabbered. Without thinking that far ahead, she picked up her scroll and started messaging Sun with the intention of ignoring Blake's luxurious hips. After more than a few typos, she finally sended her message to her fake boyfriend.

 _Yang : Hey Sun, can we hang out this afternoon? I gotta tell you something_

Well, she wasn't lying when she type in that she needed to tell him something. There was something she had been thinking for awhile, something that concerned her for these past few days. But she thought she was just overreacting, and she should let Sun be the one to brought it up. But now she forced herself to build the courage to ask him about it.

It was now or never.

"Hey." She heard someone says, she turns around and finds out it was the woman she claimed she'd fallen in love with.

"H-hey, Blake!" She replied a bit hastily.

"Are you gonna tell me about last night? Weiss is still romanticising everything that had happened." The cat faunus asked as she looked to her other teammates.

Yang followed her gesture to find a really chatty heiress and a really tired sister. But suddenly, she felt a buzz coming from her scroll. She opened it, only to reveal that Sun had texted her back. She looked at the faunus and sheepishly grinned, "Ehe, hold that thought for a moment." She asks, and immediately regretted doing so when she saw the way her partner groaned furiously.

She knew that Blake had been at lost about what happened, and Weiss was not an option because the dark haired girl would only received endless words about how amazing Neptune was, and not actually explained what had happen in reality nor in order.

She looked at her scroll, and read her new message.

 _Sun : Yeah, where?_

Yang internally shrugged, it didn't matter where they would talk about it. What mattered was that they actually did talk about it.

 _Yang : We can meet up in the cafeteria after lunch. How's that sound?_

Three dots appeared on the edge of the screen, meaning the faunus boy was texting her back. She waited impatiently, her fingers tapping the side of her scroll as her eyes stared at nothing but the screen. Then, he finally sended his message.

 _Sun : Sounds good to me! What do you want to talk about?_

She can feel his worry over the text message. And she could not blame him. However, this had to be done. She felt bad for replying the way she did.

 _Yang : It's better if I tell you in person_

Shortly after, the monkey faunus sended his reply. It was short, but the blonde could practically smell the lie, even from miles apart.

 _Sun : Ok, no sweat!_

 _'Oh Sun, we both know your room is flooded with sweat right now.'_ She thought, then regretting herself for implying it that way. _'Gross.'_ She thought.

* * *

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" Sun repeated, over and over again.

"Would you calm down already? It's not like you're gonna ask her out like I did!" Neptune says, a grin appearing on his face shortly afterwards.

The faunus even put down his breakfast cereal, pacing around the room like a conspiracy theorist.

"Be quiet, or else you'll wake up the others!" The blue haired boy says, pointing at the rest of their friends who were currently asleep.

But the blond could not pull himself to calm down. Not when it involved his pretend girlfriend suddenly texting him in the middle of a Sunday morning telling him she needed to talk to him about something important! And the worst part is that she didn't even give him a clue about what they were even gonna talk about. Not even one bit.

How can he calm down when _Yang Xiao Long,_ famous for her temper and power, told him she wanted to 'talk' with him.

It's like a tiger telling him he wanted to lick his body without actually eating him.

How was he supposed to actually believe she was only going to talk to him?!

It's not like he didn't know what she was going to do with him. She'll definitely shout at him for an hour about how mad she is for being forced to help Neptune get together with Weiss. Then, she'll beat him up. Then, she'll kill him. And then, she'll revive him, only to kill him again, just because she can.

"Dude, chill." Neptune says, expecting Sun to be able to not freak out at this.

"She's just gonna talk to you, I promise, it won't be anything bad." He added, only making him snicker in response.

"Have you seen Yang when she's mad? She's like a beast! I don't want my Sunday to revolve around me being beat up by some beast!" He says without making any sense, panic blocking him from speaking like a normal faunus.

"I… Guess you'll just have to see." Neptune says, giving up on trying to comfort his friend.

"Yeah…" The blond replied, already thinking about what he should tell others to put on his tombstone.

* * *

 **Author's Note : Hey, it's me again. And no, I'm not sorry for not posting anything for 10 days, I have a life. And the next chapter will probably be even longer than this one. But who knows what'll happen! This one's a bit harder to write, my Beta was out on a vacation so I have to write and edit myself. So, if any of you want to beta my work, just PM me, ok? Also, all reviews are welcomed.**


	7. The Light

**Beta : Pontius Pilot**

* * *

Blake analysed the person sitting before her, Ruby Rose that was. The 16 years old girl that currently leaded Team RWBY. She was reading her comic books while listening to the music bursting out of her headphones. It was so loud that even Blake could hear it.

But despite that, the brunette seemed to be enjoying herself. That's what a stranger would've thought after giving a quick glance at her.

But Blake was far from being a stranger.

She saw the young girl's eyes, they were moving far too quickly for her to actually be reading. And despite the loud and hardcore music, Ruby did not show any indication that she was listening to it. No humming can be heard, no tapping can be seen. Even with the catchy tunes and the fine beat, Ruby did not pound her head up and down like she usually did.

So, no, in Blake's observation and her knowledge of living together with her for more than one year led her to believe that Ruby was not enjoying herself at all.

So, as a friend and a teammate, Blake decided to pursue her, trying to help her by making her talk out her feelings instead of bottling it all up unhealthily.

"Hey, Ruby?" She asked, her voice soft and unlike her usual flatness.

"Yeah?" Ruby replied, her voice sounded too cheerful to be true, which Blake noticed.

So, being the introvert she was, Blake simply asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Ruby says, too innocently.

Blake explained in the best way she could, "It just that you… Seem a bit _different_." Which was an understatement.

But her friend avoided eye contact as she pretended not to notice, "Really? How?"

The dark haired girl elaborates, "Your hands are clenched, you flipped the pages too quickly, and you're not actually listening to music."

The brunette looked at her in shock and suspicion, clearly underestimating her friend's intelligence and high natural skills in observation, which Blake was glad. Because of what she said, her friend will drop her mask sooner.

"I know it's about Weiss and Neptune," She says, hoping that would lead her friend to stop faking her smile.

And it almost did. Ruby immediately looked down, her eyes shaking a tiny bit which shows uncertainty.

"Ruby, it's alright to open up to people. You do trust me, right?" Blake begged.

"It's just… I don't know how I should feel about them. I'm really bumped out of how much Weiss loves Neptune, but I'm… I'm also glad that she feels that way about him…" Ruby finally replied, then took some time to gather her thoughts and figure out how she was going to say what's on her mind and heart.

"Neptune is a great guy, he genuinely loves Weiss, and… I think that's enough." She says, and chuckles in a hollowing and empty way.

"Sometimes people need to learn how to let go, even when they still love that person." Ruby says, ending her topic.

They stayed in silence. Ruby did not say anything because she didn't feel the need to, and she was sure she made her point, thus, having nothing else to say. Blake, however, did not say anything simply because she didn't know what to say.

They simply stared at each other. Blake's eyes described shock of how mature her team leader secretly actually is. The silver orbs that stared back at her was filled with confidence and wisdom.

But, the knocks coming from the door interrupted their wordless conversation. Ruby was the one who opened it, and when she spoke the name of the visitor, she made Blake's jaws slightly dropped in surprise.

"Oh, hi Sun!"

The blond boy's voice can be heard from the outside, although Blake could not see him from where she was sitting.

"Hey Ruby, do you know where Yang is?" His tone of voice sounded a little scared, or maybe she was just paranoid.

"Oh, she's going outside to get lunch I think, you can come in if you like." Ruby says awkwardly, opening the door for him where Blake can finally see him.

"Nah, it's alright. I can just go and-" "Nope!" Ruby cuts in, grabbing his wrist tightly and pulling him into the room before he could even finish his sentence.

"As leader of team RWBY, I officially call this the bonding of my sister's boyfriend assignment!" Ruby almost yelled in an authoritative tone.

Blake sighed in hopelessness. If Ruby was speaking in that tone, everyone knew there's no resisting her. Literally, there was no way not to obey her.

"Blake!" Ruby says, pointing at her faunus teammate similar to a commander.

Blake flinched in response and says, "Yes?" Resisting the urge to sarcastically say 'Yes sir'.

"As the partner of Yang Xiao Long, you are obligated to talk with Sun while I go outside to find my sister!" Ruby stated, which made Blake rolled her eyes in response.

When she looked back at Ruby, the young girl winked at her with a suspicious smile. At first, she was confused to why she would do that. But when she realised that the brunette was standing in a position where Sun couldn't see her face, Blake internally groaned.

 _'You have got to be kidding me!'_ Blake thought as she watched the young girl leave the room.

And so, Blake was left in the room alone together with the blond she had feelings for, the blond she was in love with.

It had been quite a while since the two of them hung out, especially alone. Unlike Yang, which lives in the same room as her, Sun wasn't close to Blake in a literal sense. Unlike Yang, Sun wasn't her partner or even her teammate.

But even so, she still felt close with him… Somehow.

It was as if they've known each other for more than a year. It was as if they've known each other since forever. Maybe it was because they're both faunus, or maybe it's because he was such an expressive and talkative person that it was easy to get to know him.

Either way, she was happy about being able to be close with the monkey faunus.

"Wow, never knew she was so upfront about everything." Sun says, his eyes fixed on the door, which snapped Blake out of her train of thoughts.

In response, Blake calmly smiles.

"She gets it from her sister." She commented, remembering those memories where Yang would be so confident in saying such a silly thing.

Blake was genuinely surprised to hear Sun laughed, "I guess she really does." He states.

She forgot that the two have been secretly hanging out for a long time, they probably grew closer on that time. But still, that doesn't stop a wave of jealousy to crash onto Blake's chest. She struggled to keep herself from groaning in anger.

"So Blake, how are you these days?" Sun casually asked.

 _'It's strange.'_ She thought, not fully paying attention to what he said.

She instead remembered times where she and Sun hung out together. It's strange how much they're familiar with each other. It's strange how much Sun loved her, even when they were only friends for a few months. From the moment they met each other, Sun had already proven himself that he did love Blake.

It baffled her at first. Why would a stranger be willing to take every chance he can get just so he can be with her? It was creepy, but it was sweet in a way too.

Even while running away from the security, he winked and smiled while looking directly at her.

At first, of course, Blake denied that he was actually interested in her. After all, she knew that guys would sometimes do that to a girl simply because they found her to be pretty cute.

 _'It's not because he actually liked me for who I am.'_ She thought, even though it was already two hours after he passed her at the docks.

But she was wrong, so very wrong. And she only realised that the second time she saw him. This time, she was in a much darker state than before. She was lost, desperate, hopeless. And that's when he found her again, and the first sentence he ever spoke to her did nothing more than brightened her heart and shocked her.

 _"I knew you would look better without the bow."_

Even her teammates, the people she'd spent time with for quite a long time didn't recognise her big secret that was hidden in such a simple bow. That was when she first had start to fall in love with him.

But that was only the beginning, what happened next made her fall in love with him even more.

They engaged in a conversation later that day, and Sun had proven himself to want to get to know Blake and nothing more. Just from seeing his face, she knew that he never meant her any harm. He never meant anyone harm. And maybe, that was the reason why she trusted him so much. Maybe that was the reason why she told him things she never told anybody before.

About being a member of the White Fang for almost her entire life, about why she wanted to become a huntress, about why she hid her true self even from her friends.

And during the whole time, the blond had done nothing more than support her and be concerned for her. She thought that he would judge her or keep a distance, but he did the opposite.

His ocean blue eyes stares through the mask she wore, and directly onto who she really was.

He may be loud and ignorant sometimes, but he was also caring and sweet and just want everyone to be happy.

Maybe that's why his name was Sun, because he wanted nothing more than to brightened up everybody's days. And even when she didn't show it, he succeeded in making her forget about all her worries and problems.

"Um, Blake?" The blond boy asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She almost forgot what they were talking about, but thankfully, her answer to his unknown question seemed to be related.

"Oh, fine." She says quietly, hoping that it would satisfy him.

He laughed and responded with, "C'mon Blake, give me something other than 'fine'?"

 _'I'm in a really terrible mood because you guys are dating but I don't know who I'm jealous of and that makes me even more mad.'_ She wanted to say, but faked a smile instead.

"Well, because it's true. Nothing exciting ever happens in my life." She says a bit solemnly.

"Psh, that's a lie! Everything about you is exciting, Blake!" He joked, without realising that his words made her cheeks turn red.

"Okay… Well, what about you? How was your life?" Blake says, trying to change the topic.

"Well… There's this one time where me and Yang helped Neptune get together with Weiss." He says so casually.

What he didn't realise was that the topic he just mentioned was not something casual to Blake at all, not even close. And he definitely realised that when he saw the way her eyes widen.

Quickly, she asked, " _Please_ tell me."

He raises his eyebrow, but complies to her wishes anyway.

He may not realise it, but Blake had been dying to hear about what actually happened the time where Neptune asked Weiss to be her boyfriend. Nobody directly told her what happened. She already knew Weiss must be exaggerating her story due to how she described her current boyfriend, and Yang left to get lunch without telling her.

So, it's no doubt that she was really paying attention to him. She listened to every word he says, which is sort of hard to do since he was a very chatty person.

It was very strange to her to hear it from his perspective instead of Weiss's nor Yang's, but his version of the story made much more sense to her. He was talking at a very fast pace, he even mentioned a girl named 'Sabrina' which Blake had never heard of.

"Wait, who's Sabrina?" Blake asked, abruptly cutting his story.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you." He says, slapping his forehead expressively.

So, he told the story of the time where he and Yang go on a date to the park. Blake was pretty sure he skipped out some of the more… Personal parts, and she was glad he did. He told her that he and Yang saw a kid that was being bullied simply because he was a faunus, and they saved him. Later on, when Yang already went home, the kid's sister came to him and thanked him.

Sabrina, who was the girl, told him that if he ever needed anything, he shouldn't hesitate to ask her.

When he finally finished the story and stopped talking, he was left with a very heartfelt faunus friend.

"Wow." Blake says, unable to stop her mouth from forming a tiny smile.

"Well, it wasn't really that big of a deal. We only had to stop, like, two guys…" He added.

Seeing the boy, Blake smiled. She was now starting to remember why she fell in love with him. In a way, I guess she could say she started to fall in love with him all over again. Sun was starting to shine her heart again, and bring her happy just like he always did.

* * *

The two siblings known by the name Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long walked away from the cafeteria, the older sibling looking particularly unhappy and rather suspicious of the girl besides her. The younger girl held the face of pure agitation and irritation as she continued trying her best to ignore the blonde's irrational complaints.

"Look, are you sure it was him?" Yang asked, probably for the fifth time.

Her sister answered numbly, "Yes, Yang. Why do you think I'd even lie to you?"

"So you can keep me away from my delicious turkey!" Yang shot back as they both started taking steps onto the stairs.

Yang was just getting her favourite food, which was turkey, when her sister suddenly popped out of nowhere and told her that Sun was waiting for her in their room. What was even more suspicious was the way Ruby forced her to come and never told her anything else.

"I've seen the way you looked at me before. It was that time I didn't let you to take any of my cookies!" The blonde says, feeling as if she were a detective and was in the brink of finishing her case.

"Ugh! I guess it _would_ make sense that I'd eventually get my revenge!" The brunette admitted as she gritted her teeth.

"Aha! So you admit that you just committed a crime!" The blonde stated loudly, pointing a finger onto her own sister in victory.

"But it's true! Sun is in our dorm room right now!" The brunette pleaded, trying to convince her own sister.

"That doesn't make any sense Ruby, why would Sun even…" Yang says, but stopped talking as she realised that she just texted the boy that she needed to talk to him about something important just this morning.

 _'Oh…'_ She thought as she came to the realisation.

However, that didn't mean she admits that she was wrong about Ruby doing this on purpose. After all, she could just be using the truth about Sun to cover up her true intentions, even when the young girl opened the door to reveal the truth.

"Sun? What are you doing here?" Yang asked, pretending that she never texted him to come.

He shrugged coolly, "Waiting for you," he says.

"Told you so!" Ruby chirped in.

"You told me we could meet up after lunch, it's way past lunch and you still didn't message me, so I decided to wait for you here." He reasoned.

Yang frowned, "Wait, but, it's still only ten thirty," She checked her phone and her face fell immediately.

"Yang, you never check the time." Blake says from the back, surprising the two sisters.

"Since when did you get here?" Yang asked, horrified by her partner.

The faunus frowned, "I was here the whole time." She told them.

The two girls seemed to still be shocked and didn't believe her, but the blond boy smiled widely, "I guess that's one of the perks of being a ninja!" He says, breaking the tension.

"Well, whatever, let's go Sun!" Yang says, opening the door again so she and Sun can leave.

Once the door was closed, Sun pulled what was possibly the hugest, most irritating smirk ever.

"You don't know where the heck we should go, do you?" He asked- no, he clarified.

Yang flinched at his words and internally slapped her forehead. But she refused to let him get a hold of her. Even when she was absolutely speechless.

"Uh… Yeah?" She said in an 'obvious' tone.

But that certainly did not wipe the smug off his face, which made her sweat even more. It wasn't entirely her fault, he was the one who suddenly barged into her room without notifying her first!

"We're going to…" Yang says as her tone became less and less confident, immediately pressuring her own brain to think of some place for them to talk.

 _'The cafe? No! We already go there. Cinema? No! Not again!'_ She immediately cursed herself for not being quick witted as Blake or Weiss.

 _'Toilet? Eww, why?'_ At this point, she was running out of ideas.

"Library!" She blurted out, unaware of what she herself just said.

With his smug turned into a tired frown, Sun responded, "Really?"

"Y-yeah!" She says, trying to be confident.

She later cleared her throat and says smugly, "Why? Is the no food or drink policy bothering you?"

Now, it's his turn to be speechless.

"Wha-I, no!" He says, his tail wriggling fastly in all directions as a sign of stress.

 _'Cute,'_ Yang thought, looking at it as she noted herself to look at his tail to know how he's truly feeling.

But suddenly, his shocked expression turned back into a smug look which alarmed Yang.

"I'm just worried that you'd burn it down with your semblance." He says proudly.

Yang could not help but laugh. She quickly grabbed his hand and started walking.

"C'mon, monkey boy!" She says jokingly.

"Right there with you, hot head!" He replied in the same tone as her.

* * *

The library was just like what Sun had expected, maybe even worse. The quietness will never stop creeping him out. Not now, not ever. But, he had to admit. No matter how scary the library was, it will never be as scary as receiving a text from the blonde girl saying they needed to talk. No, this was much, much worse.

"Sun, we need to talk." The girl asked, making the boy flinch.

 _'This is happening…'_ He thought, feeling all of his body hair rose in fear.

Quickly, he acted as proud as he could, putting on a gentle smile and an uncaring attitude. Even when he was pretty sure Yang could see through his disguise, judging on how she looked at him. Sun knew that he was an open book, and that proved to be quite handful sometimes. But right now, he wished he wasn't so bad at lying.

"Okay, about what?" Even when he tried to sound at ease, he can't help but speak in a restrained way.

Yang sighs, "It's about… Our plan…"

Immediately, his tension dropped and he became more serious.

"Oh," He says.

The blonde looks unsure at first, so he thought he should ask, "What about it?"

She looks at him with deep regret as she says, "I… don't think it's working."

He dropped his lighthearted attitude, and questioned, "What do you mean?"

She replied honestly, "Look, it's been fun hanging around you Sun. I had a really great time. But, we should keep our head in the game, and remember what's really important."

He says sadly, "What do you wanna do now?"

She puts her hand on her chin, still not giving up. Unlike Sun.

"Based on what we've told them, next week's gonna be our one month anniversary, right?" She says.

Sun's face lightened up just a bit, realising that all their efforts won't go to waste.

"Yeah…" He says, encouraging her to figure out more about her plan even when he himself didn't know what it was.

"So, naturally, we're supposed to give each other presents." She says, her brows still furrowed as she visibly was still trying to turn on the lightbulb above her head.

Thankfully, it didn't take long before the lightbulb did turn on along with Yang's face.

Yang says, "What if we use that to our advantage, to ask questions about each other from Blake so we can see who she really likes!"

Sun blinked a few times, even when he believed that her plans might actually work and was better than giving up, he still couldn't fake his opinion about it.

"I'm not gonna lie, that sounds pretty dumb," He says.

Unexpectedly, Yang got a bit emotional, "Well, what other choice do we _have_?! If we break up, it'll just be a wild goose chase all over again!"

And, for a moment, they both stayed still and stared into each other's eyes. Sun reads her eyes, and realised that it wasn't her amethyst orbs anymore. It had turned into a crimson glowing red, the eyes Sun had seen when she was fighting in the tournament.

"Yang…" He found himself saying, realising that the girl was completely serious about this.

 _'She must really hate this.'_ He thought.

After all of this time, the blonde had been in love with Blake, yet, she still was able to keep it hidden from everyone. From her friends, and even Ruby, her own sister. But, the way she did this clearly shows that she is sick of doing this anymore. She was sick of not knowing how Blake felt about her, even when she clearly was ready to die for her at any time.

 _'But she's not the only one who hates this!'_ He clarified for himself, remembering how much pain he felt as well.

The boy sighed, knowing that he could never go back again. They're in too deep after all, might as well finish the main goal instead of not doing anything. After all, she wasn't wrong here, nor will she change her mind soon.

"Ok, how do we do this?" He asks.

* * *

Maybe Blake was just going through some kind of phase. Maybe she really was falling in love with him all over again. Maybe she was just imagining everything. Maybe this was all just a dream.

Well, whatever reason there may be, there will not be a way for her to stop thinking about the monkey faunus. And believe her, she tried.

Combat training didn't work. Eating whatever's available didn't work either. Drinking her favourite tea proved to be useless. And even reading her favourite novel can't get her mind of off that banana-loving boy.

 _'Ugh! Make up your mind, Belladonna! Who are you in love with? Yang or Sun? Choose!'_ Her mind said to her heart, clearly those two things are at war with each other.

But suddenly, her scroll rang. Blake picked it up and found out that Sun had texted her.

 _'How ironic,'_ she thought.

 _Sun : Hey Blake, can we talk about something?_

A blush formed on her face, _'What could that something be?'_ She thought even when she knew Sun was not the type of guy who would cheat on his girlfriend, even when most of the reason was because he was scared of her girlfriend's one punch that could send him to his grave.

 _'Well, whatever he wants, it's gotta be good,'_ she thought as she typed her conservative reply.

 _Blake : Yeah? Where?_

After more than a few seconds of no reply, Blake thought, _'He must be busy,'_ and turns off her scroll.

She got out of her bed and looked around the room. Then, she realised something particularly odd. None of her team were present in this room except for her. After only a bit of thinking, Blake concluded that Yang must still be with her new boyfriend. Ruby was probably in the library, considering she started to grow a love for books ever since she wanted to impress Weiss by actually learning instead of falling asleep.

But what puzzled her was the heiress's absence. She didn't find it odd that the heiress would leave, it wasn't like she didn't have a life outside of classes. What she did find odd was how Weiss didn't tell anyone before she left. Usually, she would at least tell one of her teammates that she won't be at the dorm rooms. And usually, that teammate is her, Blake.

She has an idea of where the white haired girl may be. No, the faunus was sure that she was with a certain boy. He was the boy that wore goggles despite never using them. He was the boy who, in her suspicion, dyed his hair blue so he can look 'cool'.

Yet, for some reason, he was also the boy who melt the ice queen's heart.

Yes, Weiss was with Neptune. Why else would she be outside instead of studying like she usually did?

 _'Whatever,'_ she thought, going outside to find something interesting to do.

She scanned through the large hall of Beacon, a lot of people were talking to each other, a few were carrying weapons, presumably on their way to a mission.

Everything seemed like your average monster-slaying combat high school, even when she saw Weiss smiling while talking to someone from the corner of her eye.

 _'Wait, what?'_ She thought, quickly turning around just to make sure if what she saw was right.

Weiss. Smiling? That's like seeing Ruby wearing make up for Dust's sake. But her eyes certainly did not fool her, Weiss was smiling while talking to someone. She walked towards her while trying to find out who this person was that made the ice queen smile.

When she saw who he was, she was mad at herself for not guessing it was him earlier on.

His lighting blue hair was noticeable even from a distance, and he wore the same light brown leather jacket and decorative goggles.

He was smiling, just like Weiss, and when Blake inspected it closer she realised that the heiress was holding something on her right hand. She looked at it closer and was surprised to find out that it was a flower, a blue flower.

 _'Wait, does blue flower even exist?'_ She found herself asking, but erased the question from her mind as she continued spying on her teammate.

They seemed to be talking not so casually, it was still a bit weird for Blake to see Weiss smiling for that long. But it was kind of nice, in a way. She'd never seen her friend smile like that before.

But it was also kind of frustrating to know that Neptune was the one who made her smile like that and not Ruby.

She waited in a distance, lurking behind the crowds as her body blended in with the other students. After a while, Neptune received a message from his scroll and left in a bit of a hurry.

She predicted that this was the perfect time for her to finally confront her teammate, her friend, about a certain issue.

She walked closer towards the heiress, and decided to greet her first to avoid any suspicion.

"Hey Weiss," She said in her infamous monotone voice.

When the heiress saw her, she quickly and a bit clumsily hides the flower which Neptune gave.

"Blake, what are you doing here?" She asked, her emotionless face currently replaced by a badly hidden blush.

"I was just walking around by myself and noticed you were here." She swiftly lied.

"Oh." The heiress sighed, possibly after hearing that the cat faunus was here alone.

Blake decided to play a little bit around her cold friend. It was unusual enough to see her smiling, but this was in a level beyond teasing. If she wasn't her friend, Blake would've used this to blackmail the heiress.

"What's that behind you?" She teased, and was satisfied with herself when she saw the way Weiss flinched.

The white haired girl tried to act proper and firm, "What's what?" She asked.

 _'Okay then, if that's how you want to play it.'_ Blake thought, silently readying herself to dash into her.

"I thought I saw something, guess that must've been in my head." Blake says, smirking internally when she saw the way the heiress seemed to buy her lie.

"Yes, that would appear so." The heiress says.

And on that sentence, the faunus quickly charges into Weiss, throwing her off guard as she didn't have time to react nor hold onto the flower hard enough.

Blake took the flower quickly and went back to the original position, leaving the white haired girl in a numb state.

"You buffoon!" Weiss says when she realised what's on her friend's hand.

With possibly the biggest smirk ever, Blake asked, "What's what?"

The heiress sighed in defeat, "All right, I'll tell you." She says.

Then, she looked at the flower with such a loving and caring smile, almost as if it were her most precious treasure. No, Blake was pretty sure this was her most precious treasure on this point.

"Neptune gave that to me. He told me it was called an Apaganthus, also known as The Flower Of The Heart. It's a symbol for desire and love."

She took the flower away from Blake's grasp, but even she did not complaint and was awing in what the blue haired boy just gave to her friend.

"He took the time and effort to buy a specific flower just for me." Weiss stated firmly, her attention still towards the flower that was now in her hand. She chuckled happily.

"It's funny, I didn't even think blue flowers existed." She says, and Blake almost wanted to say 'me too,' but decided to keep it as a thought instead.

But, upon remembering the fact that Neptune was her friend's boyfriend, Blake decided to finally let it all out.

"Weiss?" She asked first, her indecisiveness evident in her voice.

And the heiress seemed to notice this as well, "Yes Blake?" She asked, looking straight at the faunus, knowing that there's something important she wanted to talk about.

"Do you…" Blake says, but then thought about lying to Weiss, afraid that she would be heartbroken.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time here, I need to get ready for my date with Neptune!" The ice queen stated, which made the other girl slightly mad.

 _'Neptune.'_ She thought bitterly. It's not that she hated him. In fact, she found the boy to be really nice and cool. Unlike Weiss, his coolness is in a good way. Even though he's a bit of a playboy, Blake didn't despise him.

What she did not approve is his relationship with Weiss. No, more specifically, Weiss's reaction and agreement to being his girlfriend. Blake didn't know if Weiss knows about Ruby's crush on her, but she knew that Ruby wasn't the most subtle person when it comes to the things she's passionate about.

And she also knew that Weiss wasn't as ignorant as she looked, plus, it's impossible for someone like her to not know anything about this. It's also important to remember that Ruby and Weiss are partners, so the heiress was closer to Ruby than anyone else on the team, even Blake herself. So now, as a friend and as a teammate, Blake needed to tell Weiss about Ruby.

 _'Now or never.'_ She thought.

"Do you know that Ruby likes you?" She asked.

The heiress sighed sadly, "Yes." She said, which widened the dark haired girl's eyes.

"Wait, you knew?" She asked, her tone rose slightly but noticeably.

The only clarification she got was the heiress's head moving up and down. And only that was already enough to enrage the faunus. Didn't she knew how incredibly shattered Ruby was when she found out that Weiss and Neptune were officially a couple?

 _'No.'_ She thought, remembering the times where Ruby forced herself to do things she normally wouldn't do. Times where she started learning more and hanging around less. It's not because she wanted to do this for herself, even when a lot of people who notices her change thinks it is. It's because she wanted Weiss to notice her, to recognise her.

Blake didn't understand why Weiss would go out with Neptune instead, while Ruby is head over heels for her, even until now.

"Why?" She asked, trying to contain herself.

"Why would you do that, do you know how much she loves you Weiss?" She continued, feeling her blood boil out of anger and betrayal for her friend who she thought had a heart.

She expected the heiress to at least acknowledge the young girl's clumsy attempts to impress her. Ever since they first met each other, Ruby did nothing except trying to befriend Weiss. When Weiss told Ruby that she wasn't fit to be a leader, Ruby's mood went down. After all this time, Blake expected the heiress to at least stop shouting at Ruby for every cute and childish things she did.

 _'I guess she really is the ice queen.'_ She thought bitterly.

She expected lots of things to come out of Weiss's mouth, but what she did not expect was what happened.

"Of course I did! That's _why_ I did this to her!" She almost shouted.

Blake's brain couldn't process what her teammate just said. "What?" Was the only thing that came out of her opened mouth.

"I knew Ruby is head over heels for me. Ever since the first day, I knew Ruby wanted to be more than friends with me! I'm not stupid Blake." She practically shouted, and if they weren't in a heated argument right now, they would be embarrassed by the fact that some people were looking at them.

The heiress sighed, her body slumped down and she looked at the blue flower once again. However, the way she looked at the flower was different from before. Much much different. Instead of warmth, love, happiness, she looked at the flower depressedly.

"I know Ruby was in love with me, but that doesn't mean I deserve her, Blake. I've… I've been terrible to her ever since we met, I've been terrible to her for a long time… I don't deserve her kindness, her warmth, her caring nature. If I take her love for myself, I'd just be selfish." She said.

Blake did not even know if she understand what she said or not. She was just shocked to see the heiress revealing more about herself to her.

"Ruby is a good person Blake. Too good for me, and you can't tell me it's not true because it is! I can't make up for what I did. The least I can do is try to make her not in love with me anymore…

"Ruby is a dolt. But she can never be _my_ dolt… No matter how much I want her to be."

Blake became shocked at how Weiss just described Ruby.

"Weiss…" She says.

The heiress looked at her, eyes devoid of the happiness that was there just a moment ago.

"Do you love her?" Blake asked, feeling sad for her friend even before hearing her answer, but even more sad when she heard her answer.

"I wish I didn't."

Blake could not bring herself to smile if she were in the heiress's place. But, when Weiss looked at the flower, she did just that. Her smile was genuine, and her other hand immediately rise up to start stroking the petals of it. Despite what she just told Blake, she still was able to see the bright side of things. How ironic, the fact that Weiss was the one smiling instead of Blake.

"But I also know that I love Neptune, and he loves me as well. But, unlike Ruby, I knew that I deserve him, and he knows that he deserves me too. Nobody can ever replace Ruby, but, that doesn't mean I'm not happy with what I have now."

After that, the heiress looked at the clock on her scroll and told Blake that they should probably head back. Blake's mind was too clouded for her to even utter a single word. Her memory could only replay Weiss's words over and over again.

Blake was, for the first time in her life, speechless.

* * *

 **Author's Note : Hello again! Sorry for not uploading for like... 20 days? Don't blame me about it, k? Wait a minute, it was my fault. So, go ahead, blame me for it. I won't care. At least I didn't abandon my story entirely, that would've been harsh. All reviews are welcomed, the story is ending sooner than you think... Maybe, I don't know. It might be longer than you think, but the end is near!**


	8. Now or Never

**Beta : Pontius Pilot**

* * *

 _Sun : Open the window_

That was the text Blake got at 4 PM. It just sounded so random, yet, somehow she wasn't surprised by his text. After all, this was the same guy who would secretly throw a banana skin near a cop in hopes of seeing him fall.

The worst part about this text, however, was that it was sent to her scroll while she was lying on her bed, comfortably tucked in and was doing her favourite activity as an introvert, reading. It was also a bonus that none of her teammates was here. Ruby and Weiss still has classes to attend, and Yang was… Who knows where that woman ran off to.

So, as the strong and capable huntress Blake was, she groaned childishly in dissappointment.

 _'Ugh, why?'_ She thought, not wanting to get out of her comfort zone even when it was only to do something as simple as opening a window.

But nonetheless, she got out of bed, even if she looked like a zombie in doing so.

As she walked closer towards the window, _'What's wrong with it anyway?'_ she pondered.

She scanned the window carefully with her faunus eyes to see if there was anything wrong with it. There was no scratches on it, nor any cracks. _'It is a bit dusty'_ , Blake had to admit, but otherwise it seemed perfectly fine.

 _'Maybe Yang and Sun put some kind of booby trap in it?'_ She guessed.

 _'But then again, why would they even prank me using a window? And how can they even prank me using a window? This seems too impossible,'_ she thought, tilting her head slowly in confusion.

The suspicious side of her was telling her not to open the window because Sun, and possibly Yang, were definitely planning something. How can they _not?_

Yet, the prideful side of her was telling her to open the window because they can't possibly be that detail-oriented to be able to put some kind of prank in something as simple as a window.

The two sides of herself debated with each other on whether or not she should open the window. But, at last, her pride won. Slowly and carefully, she opened the window, her eyes scanning on it to see if there were any pranks the two blondes made waiting to be unleashed. She looked outside, only to find students of Beacon walking and talking to each other.

Everything seemed normal, Blake didn't understand why she was so paranoid, even when she still questioned why Sun would even ask her to open a window. She was about to turn around and get back on her literature, when Sun suddenly jumped into her room…

Sun. _Jumped._ Into. Her room.

She was so shocked, the mere sight of him made her lose balance and fall down, making her let out a grunt. At first, she thought he was part of The White Fang all along and was on a mission to capture her and bring her back to Adam.

Reacting on instinct, Blake punched Sun right in the nose in surprise.

"Ouch!" The blond grunted in pain.

He looked at the girl again and flinched when he realised that Blake was already in a fighting stance, ready to attack.

Sun flinched when he realised what was being pointed towards him, "...Blake, it's me… Sun…" He said, still recovering from her attack and hoping she wouldn't beat him to a pulp before he even gets the chance to explain everything.

"The fu- What the frick! Sun!?" She asked, trying to stop herself from growling at him and attacking him.

The monkey faunus looked around the room, seemingly confused about something. But Blake didn't care less, she was still traumatised by what happened. She was still in her fighting stance, having no intention to have a civil conversation. When he noticed the way her eyes looked at him intently, he smiled in fear and tried to calm her down.

"Could you, at least, not want to hurt me anymore?" He asked, his voice was higher than usual and it was slightly raspy.

Blake blushed slightly, hearing him using that tone of voice and seeing his pleading blue eyes. Even when she's still angry for him jumping at her like that without a warning, she couldn't resist thinking how cute he was acting when he's scared.

Eventually, she gave up on trying to give him the cold shoulders, " _Ugh!_ Fine!" She says, letting out a breath to calm herself down and mentally noting to one day ask Weiss how she was able to resist Ruby's puppy eyes.

"Where are Ruby and Weiss?" He asked, still a bit cautious and tried to distance himself away from the girl.

Blake's eyes narrowed on how he didn't mention Yang, so she answered as simply as possible with, "Still having class."

Then, a few dozen other questions popped into her mind and she had no trouble converting them into words. "Look, why are you here? How do you even know I was here? Why the window!?" She asked, feeling her anger started to boil again.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" He asked, almost as if it was a basic fact.

Blake just send him a glare that rivalled The Ice Queen's cold one, and that was already more than enough to make him talk.

He replied simply, "You're always in your room."

Blake didn't know whether she should be offended or to nod in acknowledgement. But she had to agree that it was true, seeing as how she was an introvert.

She rolled her eyes and didn't want to waste any more time. So she asked, "Look, what do you wanna talk about?"

Sun's previous tension and fear were replaced by calmness and seriousness. "Do you know what's in the next three days?" He asked.

Blake tried to recall about what special day was in the next three days.

 _'Was it someone's birthday? Was it some kind of Faunus Day?'_ She thought really hard, but all of her guesses seemed too far fetched to be true.

So, giving up on guessing, she asked, "What?"

"It's me and Yang's one month anniversary together!" He proudly says, giving her a wide smile full of nothing but happiness.

 _'Oh,'_ was what her mind said. Blake hoped it has something to do with her and Sun, maybe it involved them both being a faunus and had to investigate the newest White Fang activity, just like that one time.

A small smile formed on her lips as she remembered the time where she and Sun had to investigate the warehouse and pretended to be the members of The White Fang. She remembered her heart going to adrenaline as she was being chased by Roman Torchwick in his robot armour.

She didn't even realise Sun was talking to her until he mentioned the word _'Yang.'_ Snapping back to reality, Blake hoped she was still able to understand what he was ranting about and that he didn't notice her zoning out.

"So I wanna do something special for Yang, cuz, you know, that's what couples do I think, that's why I need your help for me to pick the right present for Yang!" He explained, and that was enough for Blake to summarise what he was talking about, but that doesn't mean she understood everything.

"Wait," she interrupted, her eyes narrowing in suspicion and confusion.

Sun complied, shutting his mouth and not saying anything.

"Why are you telling me this? I mean, why don't you just ask Ruby?" She asked, looking coldly towards him, acting like she didn't care.

"Well, because Ruby isn't here?" He shot back, shrugging like it wasn't much of a big deal.

But Blake didn't buy his act, she knew there must be another reason as to why Sun would go specifically to her. Especially since she knew he used to have a crush on her. Or maybe he still did. So she did nothing but glare at him, creating an atmosphere that she knew was uncomfortable for the blond.

And it did work, after a few seconds, his mask breaks and he finally comes clean, "Alright, it's because you're the closest to Yang!" Which surprised the cat faunus.

The former explained, "I know Ruby should've been the first choice. But I feel like you know her better than Ruby did."

Blake wanted to shake her head, denying his statement about her closeness to Yang. But when she wanted to say something, he cut her off.

"You know, it's funny. Sometimes people mistake you two as a couple." He says, and her mind went blank in embarrassment.

She didn't know what to say, so for a couple of seconds, blue eyes continued to stare at the glowing amber. Blake became even more alert when she saw the way his eyes narrowed in an emotion unfamiliar to her. Was it doubt?

"Y-yeah, what do you want me to help you with?" She asked, hoping the question would distract him from whatever he's thinking, despite her just stuttering that would raise even more suspicion from him.

Miraculously, he seemed to focus more on the question and forgot about whatever he was just thinking about earlier, which she was secretly glad of. Currently, they had something else to talk about, other than how oddly close Blake and Yang were, even when the thought of it made the girl's heartbeat race and her lips smile.

"Well, I wanna give her a gift for our special day, but I don't know what I should give her." He says, his tone raising slightly in frustration.

Blake can clearly see that he really wanted to give his girlfriend something special. So, her mind drifted towards the thoughts of Yang and anything that relates to her in an attempt to help the blond boy. When she thought about Yang, her mind was immediately bursting with lots of words.

 _'Strong, beautiful, short tempered, bad puns,'_ her thought noted. But, that wasn't going to help Sun, so she tried focusing even harder and thought about things that Yang liked.

After a few seconds, she asked, "If we're talking about Yang here. Why don't you give her something unusual and big?"

He quickly replied, "Yeah, I already know that. I just don't know what I should be getting her. Some chocolates? Flowers? A puppy?"

Hearing the last word, the girl flinched in fear, " _Please_ don't give her a dog." She said, crossing her arms and getting nervous.

Sun just laughed wholeheartedly, which made Blake blush.

 _'It's not like I can control my fear,'_ she told herself while the pink hue on her cheeks continued to grow even redder.

But quickly, she got back to business. Unsurprisingly, the black haired girl knew lots of things about her blonde partner, and she was sure the blonde knew her just as well. Maybe it was because they had spent 2 years together as partners.

Well, Blake didn't know what the actual reason was, nor did she care. All she knew was that she had to help Sun pick the perfect gift for his girlfriend, who was also her crush.

And yes, as surprising and unexpected that statement was, Blake Belladonna had a crush on Yang Xiao Long. The loud, messy, annoying brawler who made the worst puns possible. She was embarrassed about it at first, but she can't stop her heart from beating faster and faster whenever she saw the blonde.

 _'Hooray,'_ She ironically stated in her head.

"Well, she does like motorbikes a lot, so maybe give her some kind of replica of a motorcycle?" She suggested offhandedly.

But the monkey faunus, however, didn't agree with her, pulling out his wallet to mention that he didn't have that much money using body language. After putting back his wallet, he frowned in concentration while still maintaining eye contact with the girl.

"Hm… What else?" He pried, making Blake feel as if she was being interrogated for a crime.

Quickly, her mind drifted onto Yang. Somehow, her mind was paying attention to the million things she found extraordinary about her. The way her curly mane always looked so fluffy and soft like a cloud. The way her lilac eyes sparkle whenever the blonde was excited about something.

Blake found it inspiring how Yang would never give up in a fight, no matter how slim the chances of winning were. She found the blonde's semblance to be unique, and one that really fits well with her personality. Yang would never hesitate to protect the ones she love, even if that sometimes would result to being overprotective of her little sister. But, in Blake's eyes, that only proves how loyal she was.

"Maybe some special bullets for Ember Celica?" Blake guessed, feeling more confident than her previous guess, but it still didn't feel right. Neither for her, nor for Sun.

"I guess that's better… Sort of…" Even his optimism can't hide how he truly felt about her option.

Looking at how desperate he seemed, Blake decided to be honest with him, even when it killed her inside. After all, she wasn't going to let him act like that all day. She was sure her little speech will turn his frown upside down.

"Look, Sun. We're talking about Yang here. If she truly loves you, she'll love whatever you give her. And if you truly love her, you'll give her the right gift." She says, her mind narrowing in on something that wasn't physical, narrowing in on the pain she felt in her chest that she chose to ignore.

Sun didn't seem quite as dejected as before, but the cat faunus can tell that there was something holding him back. Something he still didn't address to her that made him hesitate.

But the jealous side of Blake made her not care about that fact and says, "Look, just go already, before anyone finds us and gets the wrong idea!"

And, it wasn't only because she wanted to get rid of him. Everyone knew that the monkey faunus used to be in love with her, and the latter didn't know how she would feel if he still did. If anyone saw them together, who knew what kind of situation fate would put her in. Doing nothing already got her into this confusing love mess, so she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Um, okay Blake, thanks!" He says, sounding like he still wanted to talk to her, but she was too scared to care about the way he acted.

Shoulders perfectly straight, walking at a slightly fast pace, Blake opened the window instinctively, no sign of regret or uncertainty shown in her body language. She was certain that Sun would be shocked at what she just did, and she was even more certain she would enjoy beating him up verbally at what he did earlier.

She can already feel Sun flinching from behind her, "Uh, I-I was gonna use the front door…" His voice trailed off, and the unusual stuttering he made was like music to her ears.

Slowly, Blake turned around, and gave him the coldest, scariest, most terrifying glare she could form. It was so intense even The Ice Queen would be scared.

"That's what you get for shocking me like that." She said coolly, but both of them could feel the venom that was brought within those words.

Sun literally could not disobey her command. He complied, walking towards the window.

While walking towards the window, she heard him murmur, "I thought I'd look cool…" Which made her facepalm internally.

Surprisingly, he had no trouble jumping out of the room as he did jumping into the room. The way he swiftly jumped towards the trees reminded Blake of a monkey. Quickly, he waved goodbye to the girl, in which she replied with the same movements as well. But once he was out of her vision, her friendly smile disappeared from her face.

She can feel the burning rage coming from her chest, it satisfied her yet it pained her also. She didn't know what to do with her feelings for the two blondes. Based on all of the romance novels that she'd read, she was supposed to know who she was truly in love with.

But after waiting for so long, a year even, she still couldn't choose between them. They were both so different in a few ways, yet, they're both amazing in their own ways. She couldn't just choose, no matter how much she wanted to.

 _'I wish I could just, turn off my emotions,'_ she thought, sadly it wasn't the first time she ever actually thought of that.

Blake gulped and shook her head, attempting to think of something else. She noticed that her novel was still lying on her bed, waiting to be opened again. And so she did, picking up where she left off.

* * *

Sun was sitting in the cafe alone, waiting for his pretend girlfriend to come so they could finally talk about their progress. As usual, their teammates and friends thought this was only going to be another simple date, but it was actually something else. Something dumber and more complicated.

It had been one day since Sun had that conversation with Blake. And, to be honest, he didn't expect her to be so angry with him.

 _'I mean, sure, I guess barging into someone's room without their permission is wrong. But did she really have to send me that cold glare?'_ He thought, shivering at the memories of that day. It was so intense, it made Sun question if Blake was even a cat faunus. Because he was pretty sure those eyes reminded him of a tiger rather than a cat.

But, that short and awkward conversation made him realise something. Something important.

The way Blake's face changed when he mentioned the name _'Yang'_ , the way she looked so distant and peaceful when she was talking about the blonde. It reminded him of someone.

No, not just someone. It reminded him of himself whenever he talked about Yang.

When he realised that, it felt like he was being hit by the truck of realization. It even made him unable to speak for a few moments, and when he did, he stuttered more than usual. He knew it definitely caught the girl's attention, and he was glad the stunt he pulled earlier got her into a bad mood.

But, the thought never left him. Her words never left him. He couldn't even sleep the night after their talk because of how problematic it could be for everyone.

 _'I love Yang,'_ he thought.

It wasn't a question. It wasn't a guess. It wasn't speculation. It was a fact.

And it scared him. It made him feel ashamed of himself. After all this time, after so many struggles and obstacles Sun went through with Yang just so one of them could end up being with the woman of their dreams, he completely _shattered_ their dreams by falling in love with the blonde.

But, it wasn't as if he can shut out his own emotions, right?

 _'This is one of those times where I just wished I would get hit in the head and forget about all of this! Then my problems will be solved!'_ He thought to himself, letting out a long tired breath.

He loved Yang, and as far as he knew, when a person loves someone, they'll do anything to make their loved one happy.

 _'That's right, my number one priority is making Yang happy,'_ he pondered, then, an idea came to his mind.

It was a very bad idea, well, it was bad for him. _'But, if doing this will get her to be together with the woman of her dreams, so be it!'_ Sun thought, mentally preparing himself for his newest idea.

He had to admit, out of all the ideas that he come up with, this had to be the worst one.

He looked at the clock that was attached to the wall, the time was a quarter to two. He blinked a few times, still staring at the clock. Then, a small smile formed in his lips.

 _'The meeting was supposed to be at two in the afternoon,'_ he thought.

People say love changed you, he didn't believe it before, but now the evidence was right in front of him.

He remembered the man he once was, and how different he became after he started dating the blonde. He used to be late to everything, classes, team meetings, anything really. But, when he started hanging out with Yang more, he was always right on time, maybe even too early.

Or maybe it was because he was so nervous about meeting the blonde.

But that wasn't the only thing that was different about him. For instance, he became more confident than he once was. Whether it was about his words or his ideas. His teammates even pointed it out to him and was impressed by his development.

* * *

 _"Dude, you've changed ever since you told us you got a new girlfriend," Neptune says, smirking at the monkey faunus._

 _Hearing what his friend said, Sun smiled as well. "Like how?"_

 _The blue haired boy quickly walked closer towards him, inspecting his face as if he was the suspect of a crime._

 _"Hm… You used to apologise a lot." Neptune says, throwing him off guard._

 _"What?" He asked, still not quite understanding his words._

 _"Even when it's not your fault, even if it's a dumb mistake, you always apologised. But now, you don't do that anymore," He says, his smirk returning to his face once more._

 _"Is that good?" Sun worriedly asked._

 _All he received was a nod. They quickly return to their previous comfortable silence. And Sun didn't know which was worth thinking about more. The fact that his best friend was way more perceptive than he thought. Or the fact that what his best friend said was true._

* * *

Remembering that conversation, Sun couldn't help but clarify that it was all because of Yang. Because of the woman he loved. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of this before. It was pretty obvious that he had been growing feelings for her for a very long time.

 _'Come to think of it, when did I start to have feelings for her?'_ Sun asked himself.

But he quickly erased those thoughts as he saw the blonde opening the door and looked around, presumably searching for him. He quickly waved his hand from the corner of the table which he chose because of privacy. It took awhile for Yang to notice him, but she did nonetheless and went up to him.

And that was when he knew something was wrong with her.

Yang was smiling. At least that's what people saw when they looked at her. And people would've thought, 'Oh good, that means she's happy!'

But even when he was only starting to get closer with her in the span of a few weeks, he can already read her like a book. She was smiling, not because she was happy, but because she was the complete opposite of that, and was trying to hide it.

Sun had a guess as to why she wasn't happy.

"You're early," she says, instead of the usual 'Hey Sun!'

Sun glanced back at the clock, which showed the time as one fifty, "So are you," he replied.

She sat down, her eyes looking at the menu instead of him. "So, how did it go?" She asked, her voice was lower and quieter than before.

"Well, ya know, Blake was a closed book, as usual, so it was hard." He says.

Yang didn't show any reaction to his statement. Not even surprise. She didn't even want to look up to meet his eyes. She was still, like a statue.

"But I can tell that she loves you Yang. I can see it in her eyes." He says, and that seemed to catch her attention.

"What about you?" He asked, looking at her lilac eyes with no energy.

"'Guys like him are hard to find. Keep him,' that's what she says." Yang replied, making him blush a little.

Then, they went into silence again. Neither of them said a word, maybe it was because they knew what they had to do, but didn't want to do it anyway.

Without the blonde girl noticing, he clenched his fist and bit his lips.

 _'What I'm about to do, I'm doing it for her,'_ he thought, silently letting out a breath to compose himself.

"Well, this is a bit of a surprise but, why don't you just go out with Blake?" He says, putting his hand behind his head, hoping it would make him look uncaring.

"What?" Yang questioned, confused of his sudden change in behaviour.

"Yeah, I sorta just realised how stupid I was before I wanted to be with her," Sun says, feeling his heart beat faster when he saw the way the blonde's mouth opened.

"Sun?" She pressed further, even from her voice the boy knew that her heart was breaking.

 _'Alright, time to open my big mouth and finish this!'_ He thought, pulling a wide and naughty grin.

"I realised that Blake isn't worth my time. I mean, sure she's nice, but that's _all_ there is to her. I'm a busy man, I don't want someone like her to be my girlfriend." He says, looking straight into her eyes and trying his best not to break.

"This isn't like you, Sun," she says, frowning and denying his statement.

"Yang, I know what I'm talking about. And I say we just give up on this, stupid plan, and just settle everything once and for all!" He says, raising his voice in an attempt to make her believe that he was telling the truth.

There was a few seconds of silence before the blonde asked, rage evident in her voice, "What are you implying, Sun?" which means his idiotic plan was working.

"That you can have Blake if you want, I don't really care anymore. It was nice being friends with you Yang, but I think it's time we actually do something." Sun says.

And that was the moment where his plan worked. Where Yang finally broke. Where she could finally be happy. Where he shattered her heart. Where Sun created one of the biggest lies he's ever told. He knew Yang had so much faith in him. But he also knew that the blonde should be with Blake, instead of him. He didn't want to ruin all of their efforts. So this was the only way, no matter how stupid it was.

"Why are you saying all of this, Sun!?" She asked, her eyes were starting to turn more and more red by the second.

 _'I did it,'_ Sun thought, still acting like he didn't care as he stare blankly into her eyes.

"Do you… Do you _actually_ believe this was just a plan?" She asked, her eyes were now completely crimson red even if she still managed to somehow contain herself.

 _'No, it's more than that. You're more than that,'_ he thought.

"Are you really gonna give up now!? You're even making it seem like it's easy! Or maybe it easy is for you!" She was now shouting, even earning a few glances from the other customers. But none of them said a word, maybe it was because they knew that he deserved it just by looking at his face.

"I thought you actually cared," she stated, sneering in disgust.

 _'I do,'_ he thought.

"I thought you actually loved… Her," She continued, her eyes began to appear glass-like.

 _'No, I love you,'_ he thought with no hesitation nor regret.

"... Goodbye Sun, I hope you enjoyed playing with both of our hearts… Mine and Blake's both." She says, leaving him alone.

After a while, he slowly took out his scroll and selected a picture of the blonde for him to stare at.

"Goodbye Yang…" He says, his voice was small and raspy.

A waitress came up to him with the drinks that he ordered for both of them, "Here, sir, that'll be ten lien." She stated, without a care in the world, not having idea what just happened.

He pulled out his wallet and payed for both of their drinks. He took a sip of his banana milkshake and decided that he wasn't in the mood to drink, nor to do anything for that matter. He just knew that he didn't want to be in this place anymore. So he left without taking anymore sips from his drink.

He felt that people were watching him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His mind was too occupied to care about what people thought of him.

Her crimson red eyes clouded his mind. Her pained words were torturing his ears. It hurt him more than it hurt her, he was sure of that. Yang hadn't the slightest idea of how much pain he caused himself by causing her pain. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had no choice.

He walked walked without a destination, when he suddenly bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," he automatically said, but stopped himself when he saw who the unlucky guy was. Neptune.

Only by looking at the blond for one second, Neptune says, "Dude, you look like crap," instantly knowing that something was wrong.

"Was it really that obvious?" Sun had to ask, cursing himself for being such an open book.

"I'm your best friend. I know more about you than you." The blue haired boy says, if it were anybody else, Sun would find it creepy. But Neptune wasn't just a somebody. He was his teammate, his partner, his best friend. And because of that, Sun smiled gratefully towards him.

"Also, you're like, the worst at hiding your feelings." Neptune added, ruining the moment and turning Sun's smile into a frown.

"Anyway, what's up? Why do you look like your pet just died?" His friend asked.

"Hey… Nep?" Sun asked, avoiding his friend's gaze in uncertainty.

"Yeah?" Neptune replied, showing only hints of comfort and attention.

"Is it… Is it wrong to hurt someone's feelings because you think it's best for them?" The blond boy asked, making sure he asked what was really in his heart.

"… You've lost me, what the heck are you saying?" was the other boy's response.

 _'Why am I not surprised?'_ Sun asked himself, remembering that his friend didn't have the brightest mind when it came to the matters of heart.

"I mean, if you broke up with Weiss, just so she can be with, I don't know, Ruby or whatever, because you think that would make her happy, is it wrong?" Sun elaborated, hoping his friend would understand his situation.

He can tell that Neptune didn't fully understand why he was saying those things. But, he tried to give him advice anyway.

"Well, I don't know what happened between you guys. But if you think it's the best, then, it is," Neptune says simply, shrugging when he saw how confused his friend looked.

Sun tried thinking about what his friend just said.

 _'I mean, it's true, right? I did it because I know it's the best for her,'_ he thought.

"But is it really the best for you?" Neptune asked, almost as if he's reading his mind.

"What? How did you-"

"I'm your best friend. I know more about you than you do." Neptune says, cutting him off by replaying his statement earlier.

"You always put others above yourself. It's not always the right thing to do." The blue haired boy says.

Knowing that his friend understood him, Sun let out a long sigh. "I just don't get what I should do! My head's telling me this is what's best for her, but, my heart is telling me to chase after her and kiss her." He said, even moving his hands expressively to prove his point.

His friend smiled at his statement. Neptune didn't say a word, but from the looks of it he seemed to be gathering his thoughts. So, the two pair stayed in silence for a while before the goggle-wearing boy finally says something.

"You know, sometimes I think I don't even deserve my girlfriend," he says, earning a flinch from his faunus friend.

Sun was about to say something, to comfort his friend. But before he could say anything, Neptune already continued voicing his thoughts.

"Sometimes I forget that I'm dating _Weiss Schnee_ , the heiress of the largest company in the world." Neptune looked down, his eyes were filled with sorrow and guilt.

"She's smart, beautiful, has the voice of an angel, even when she is a bit cold… Why does she want to be with someone like me…?" The guilt in his eyes were growing more and more.

"I mean, I'm not a straight-A student, even though I deserved an A when it comes to my looks, but I'm not the kid of some rich dude or something, and I can't even do anything besides fighting," Sun can see the hatred in his eyes, hatred towards himself.

"So, I should just break up with her, she's way out of my league…" But suddenly, all the hate and anger vanished from his eyes as he chuckled.

"But the thing is, I can't. No matter how many times I convinced myself that I don't deserve her, I still want to be with her." Slowly, warmth and comfort filled his eyes.

"And I know that she wants to be with me too. We want to be with each other, and, I think that's enough for me to keep going. If I feel like I don't deserve Weiss, rather than beating myself up, I'd rather work hard to be the best I can be so I do deserve her." His eyes were glittering with love now, it shocked Sun to see that his friend was able to be mature and wise.

Finally, the last of his speech were, "Sometimes, it's not whether we deserve that special someone. Sometimes, it's proving that we do."

Sun was not able to form any words into his mouth. His mind was too busy wondering since when his friend became the next Headmaster Ozpin.

Neptune looked at the sky. "You know, it's funny," he casually said, "at first, I thought Weiss was actually into Ruby."

Sun quickly looked at him and asked, "You're okay with that?" Not because he was angry, but because he was simply curious.

His friend simply shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal. "She's not perfect. It's okay for her to have a crush to more than one person. I don't know if Weiss still loved her, but that doesn't mean I'll stop loving her." He says, smiling warmly.

Sun seemed to still be hesitating about his choice, so his friend gave him a little more encouragement.

"In the end, it's about what you're heart wants, right? What you think is right isn't always right. Love beats logic." Neptune says.

His ocean blue eyes seemed to be sparkling with hope, which Neptune found as a good thing. The blond was still uncharacteristically quiet, but now, he was sure it was because he was looking at his problem in a different, clearer lens.

* * *

Out of the corner of her silver eyes, Ruby saw Blake sitting in the furthest, darkest corner in the whole library. The young girl questioned how her friend was able to read her book in such a dark place, but then she remembered that one of the perks of being a faunus was being able to see perfectly in the dark.

In the past few weeks, the brunette had come to appreciate the ancient place named the library. People rarely come to this place, so, she could enjoy the quietness that enveloped the large place.

Still, that didn't fully satisfy the brunette on why Blake chose to be practically invinsible. Maybe it was because of her time being apart of The White Fang which made her more paranoid. Maybe it was because she liked not being seen, for some reason.

Ruby gave up on trying to find out why her friend was so reserved, and went back to reading her book.

Ever since a few weeks, or even days ago, the brunette started to have a liking on books. But now, she was officially a bookworm. All because she wanted to impress her crush by knowing a few facts about some 'important' things.

 _'I guess falling in love with Weiss wasn't a completely bad thing,'_ she thought, trying to keep a positive outlook.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of the library door being opened, well, smashed open. She tried to find whoever did it and she was more than surprised when she saw a glimpse of a familiar blonde girl.

 _'Yang?'_ She thought, looking at the faunus to see if she were surprised as well. And she was proven to be correct. The amber eyes widened in confusion, looking back at her silver eyes.

'What's wrong with her?' Blake mouthed, too scared to speak actual words.

'I don't know.' The brunette mouthed back.

She then got up from her chair and started to search for her sister. She didn't know why Yang would even go to the library. For the whole year when they started training at Beacon, the blonde didn't even know that there was a library at this school.

Then, Ruby found the blonde, at possibly one of the worst state she'd ever seen.

Yang was sitting at the corner of the library, hiding from everyone. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and covering her face.

This wasn't the first time her sister did this. Although rarely, whenever the blonde was sad over something, she would always hide in a quiet place where she rarely would come. In this instance, it was the library.

The brunette walked closer towards her, scared that she was crying. Thankfully, when she got close enough, she didn't see any tears coming out of her face.

But, that doesn't mean that her sister wasn't sad nor mad.

Swallowing nothing, Ruby turned around to see Blake, covered in shadows and was concerned about Yang as well.

"Yang?" The brunette asked.

The blonde seemed surprised that her sister was in the library. She looked up at her and her eyes widened. Ruby also noted that Yang still didn't know that her partner was here as well.

"What are you doing here?" The older sibling asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," the younger sibling replied, sitting down besides her sister.

As far as Ruby could remember, Yang had always been there for her, more than her dad ever was. Ever since her mom died, Yang had to fill the hole she left. She had to leave some things behind so she could take care of her little sister. The brunette could always remember and appreciate that, which was why now she thought it was time for the roles to switch.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ruby asked, her voice was lower and calmer than usual.

The blonde didn't say anything at first, but later mumbled, "He… He abandoned everything…" Barely can be heard by the younger girl.

Ruby had a few guesses on who 'he' was, but what she didn't get was what he abandoned. Was it their relationship? If so, why didn't she just say that they broke up?

 _'Something's fishy here,'_ the brunette told herself.

But still, her number one priority wasn't to find out what was her sister talking about. It was to simply be there for her and listen to what she needed to vent.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, trying to keep her questions simple.

"What are you doing here?" Yang asked back, her voice barely heard.

"Yang… Please tell me what's wrong," Ruby pleaded, her worries growing more and more.

"You're always helping me with my problems Yang, and now, I wanna help you too, _please_ let me help you," Ruby says, her voice starting to crack.

"...Our plan," the blonde says, her voice sounding bitter.

 _'Plan?'_ Ruby asked herself, but later shook her head and once again remind herself what the priority was.

"Yeah?" She asked, trying to get her sister to open up to her.

"I thought he actually cared, Rubes. Turns out he just considers everything as another one of his stupid plans!" She almost shouted, making her younger sibling nervous.

"Cared about what?" Ruby asked.

"About us… And… Her…" The blonde replied, mumbling her last word.

Ruby didn't know anything about what she was talking about. But she did know Sun, even if just barely. He was a good person at heart, she believed he is. So, she was sure that the monkey faunus cared about whatever it was that made Yang act like this.

"He does care, Yang," The brunette says, trying to make her sister have a little more faith in him, whoever he was.

"Then why did he just, give up like that!" The blonde asked, somehow expecting her sister to know what she meant.

"Maybe, it's because, he… Felt like it's the right thing to do?" She questioned, both to her sister and to herself, having no idea what to say nor what to do at this point and just hoped that her sister would be okay.

Her sister tilted her head upwards and looked at her. Her eyes were no longer the usual bright and sparkling lilac, it was the crimson and angry red that Ruby only saw when she's really mad.

"Then what was the point of me being his girlfriend?" She asked, her voice was low and devoid of any emotions, it scared the brunette.

"M-maybe it's because…" She stuttered, but knew that she had to say this out loud, "It's because he really loves you, Yang."

The brunette expect lots of things to happen that day. She expected her sister's eyes to turn back into their normal lilac hue as she finally calmed down. Or maybe for the blonde to continue talking about her boyfriend or ex boyfriend at that point.

What she did not expect, was what happened next.

Yang chuckled emotionlessly. Then, she took a deep breath to calm herself down and for eyes to turn back into their normal colour. But everyone can tell that she was still angry, well, angry was a definite understatement. She quickly stood up, pulling out a smile on her face.

And that smile… It just didn't feel right. It looked forced, yet, she seemed genuinely happy. She let out her hand, in which her sister quickly grabbed as she pulled her up.

Then, Yang rustled the brunette's head, giggling along the way.

Usually, if the blonde did rustle her hair, she would throw a tantrum at her and tell her that she wasn't a little kid anymore. But now, Ruby did nothing but stare at her sister in concern. Because nothing about this was normal.

"Please, Rubes," she says, glaring at her little sister.

" _Nothing_ about us was ever real," she finished, then started walking towards the exit.

After a few seconds, Ruby just realised that her sister was leaving and quickly followed her. But, her silver eyes widened when she saw her sister and Blake staring at each other.

 _'Something's not right,'_ the brunette thought to herself.

 _'Blake was very good at hiding, how did Yang managed to catch her so easily?'_ She asked herself.

She saw that the blonde says something to the faunus, which turned her skin pale. Then, the blonde left. Ruby was conflicted between choosing who to confront, between her friend or her sister. But she chose the former in the end.

"Blake?" Ruby asked.

The other girl didn't replied, 'She looked like she'd seen a ghost. What did Yang say to her?' Ruby thought, waving her hand in front of the girl's face so she'd snap back to reality.

"Huh?" She eventually asked.

"Mind telling me what's wrong?" Ruby asked, knowing that the black haired girl knew something about this whole ordeal.

The faunus gulped before answering, "This is all my fault."

Before Ruby can say anything else, Blake started walking towards the exit as well. Leaving the brunette alone and beyond confused. She sighed, hoping that things will somehow work out in the end, even if the possibilities of it was slim.

She knew that there has to be a way to fix this, if they all would just be true to themselves. It was only a matter of time.

Ruby remembered that tomorrow was going to be Yang and Sun's one month anniversary. She concluded, _'Tomorrow is going to be the day everything either gets better or worse.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note : Wow... Each of my story is getting longer and longer huh. Also, I would like to mention something kind of important... The story's going to end soon. I know, this is sudden. But, I have so much to say about this whole story. But I don't want to say it now, I'd rather say it later, at Chapter 10, AKA the last chapter.**

 **All reviews are welcomed~**


	9. The Night Before

Blake walked out of the library, her entire body on autopilot. Her mind was too clouded to even consider a destination. All she knew was that she had to walk somewhere. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, and she had a reason as to why.

Her mind was filled with her last encounter with the blonde. An encounter that she didn't think would even be possible.

At that time, the girl was confident nobody would saw her. She was covering herself within the shadows, one of her best skills as an ex-member of The White Fang. And so, for Yang to be able to spot her was already surprising enough.

However, fate seemed to be unfamiliar with the term of 'enough', because what the blonde said to Blake was even more shocking. Her mind blanked out in an instant, unable to form a response. Her heart felt like it was being repeatedly stabbed many times.

Yang's eyes were the crimson red that filled the faunus's mind with images of rage and destruction.

The blonde only said one sentence to her, but that one sentence was already more than enough to destroy the girl's mind and heart.

 _"I hope you're happy, setting us in a wild goose chase all these months."_

Blake thought that Yang and Sun were patient enough to just wait a little longer for her to choose. But, what Yang said to her proved that they already had enough waiting. They were tired. They were desperate. They just wanted her to choose. They waited for so long.

 _'Wait,'_ Blake thought as her eyes grow wide in realisation.

Suddenly, memories came flashing through her mind. Not just any memories. The way Sun and Yang came clean about secretly together. The way it didn't make sense for them to be so good at hiding it. The way they both would steal glances at her even when they were official.

 _'It… It all makes sense now,'_ she stated to herself.

Just a few days ago, Yang and Sun specifically went to her to ask more about what each other liked. It all seemed a bit forced. But now, she know why.

 _'They were doing this to make me jealous,'_ she thought, _'They wanted me to tell them who I'm in love with,'_ she continued.

Her chest felt like it was being ripped out. She felt so guilty, so horrible about herself, so ashamed of herself. They were waiting for all of these time, growing so impatient that they'd decided to pretend to be couples just so they could see her reaction.

They spent all those weeks, faking their love for each other only to see if she was even jealous.

 _'This is all my fault,'_ she stated towards herself.

They sacrificed a lot of things. Yet, here she was doing nothing about it. She should've known earlier that there was something unfitting about the two blondes. But, she merely shrugged it off, telling herself that she was just jealous.

 _'If I'd chose to be with one of them earlier, I could've prevented all of this,'_ she thought, silently hating herself.

She could've prevented this huge complicated disaster from ever happening. She could've stopped the two of them from suffering so much. And they would all just get on with their life. This entire ridiculous problem that she caught herself into would just end.

 _'But now that I think about it, Yang and Sun did seemed uncomfortable when they told me they were dating,'_ Blake thought, slowly nodding to herself as she unraveled another mystery.

But then, her steps were forced to halt as she examined where she was. Apparently, the subconscious part of herself led the girl to her own room. Even though there was big possibility that her heavy-hitting roommate was still awake and was ready to give her the most intense glare.

Gulping, she opened the door only to reveal that the freezer burn pair were both in a deep slumber. And Blake intended to keep it that way as she swiftly walked towards her bed without making a sound. She lie down slowly after checking to see if any of her teammates were awake.

Thankfully, they weren't.

She closed her eyes, wishing to escape from reality. After awhile, beads of sweat started to form on her face, thin yet noticeable. But before the girl could do anything about it, she fell asleep.

* * *

 _Blake's eyes shot open. She was no longer in her bed, nor was she in her room. She didn't know where she was. Everything was blurry and vivid, and time seemed to move slower than usual._

 _There were people all around her, yet she couldn't make out who they were. Their faces were blurred. She couldn't see who they were even when she tried. The boys were wearing suits, and the girls were wearing dresses. Some of them were dancing, the others were talking. Their voices seemed to be blocked, almost as if Blake was covering her own ears. As more and more time passed, she felt more and more familiar with where she was._

 _Her eyes went wide when she realised where she was._

 _She was at the main ballroom at Beacon, more specifically, at the dance that happened a few months ago._

 _She confirmed this to be true when she realised she was wearing her dark purple dress._

 _When she looked upwards, she was introduced to the sight of two people. These people's faces weren't a blur like the rest, and they seemed to be looking straight at her._

 _One second was the time it took for Blake to realise who these people were._

 _On the left was Sun Wukong. A naughty, loud, slightly muscular blond monkey faunus. He was the leader of Team SSSN, and more than once had he shown that he was in love with Blake._

 _On the right was Yang Xiao Long. A carefree, funny, short-tempered blonde girl. She was known for her unique semblance, that was quite fits her personality. She was Blake's partner. And she never hesitate to show her love for Blake._

 _Yang's entire body turned into fire, disappearing the cold. Sun started to glow, making the night turn to day._

 _They both smiled widely, the smiles that she was in love with. They both offered their hands onto her, asking the same question at the same time, almost as if they were robots._

 _"May I have this dance with you?"_

 _Behind that sentence, there was two different promises. Each promises were very different from each other, yet both were still great in their own ways._

 _The first hand promised her warmth and comfort. It promised her that she would never feel cold again. It promised her that she will always have someone to be there for her, always. It promised her that she would be caressed, protected, loved._

 _The second hand promised her light and freedom. It promised her that she would always smile. It promised her that she will always be treated differently, as if she was an angel. It promised her that she would be laughing, smiling, loved._

 _Blake slowly extended her arm. Who will she choose? She didn't know. But, right before her skin touches one of theirs, she stopped._

 _She looked at them both, who were still smiling widely, looking at her. The girl's smile disappeared from her lips. She says one sentence before she woke up._

 _"Wait, I don't have anything to offer you, I didn't make any promise."_

* * *

Blake's eyes shot open familiarly. Her room was dark even with the help of her faunus eyes. But, suspiciously, she didn't feel sleepy anymore. No, it was like she never even slept. She looked downwards in distress, not bothering to check the time.

 _'They… I…'_ Blake thought, getting up from her bed and looking at her teammates.

Everyone seemed to be asleep. So she walked out of the room, not wanting to wake nor concern her teammates and also getting a fresh air.

She walked to the balcony, where she immediately met the darkness that is night and the cold that is wind.

She looked down, wishing that Yang and Sun would be with her to comfort her.

 _'They've done so many things for me,'_ Blake thought, remembering the many times Sun had made a fool of himself just to make her laugh, or the times Yang had save her during missions even if it hurt herself.

 _"I don't have anything to offer you,"_ her own voice echoed through her head.

The wind made her shiver, but it didn't make her leave. No, she needed to stay here and think about this whole situation, otherwise it'll all be too late.

For a short moment, Blake chuckled.

 _'This is all pretty stupid,'_ she thought to herself, wondering why she was even able to get herself tangled onto this mess.

' _And what solved this problem was a simple dream,'_ she slowly shook her head at that thought.

"So, the moral of the story is, sleeping is the key to all your problems," she even says loudly, smiling at who knows what.

But, her smile faded slowly. She looked up only to find the shattered moons accompanied by thousands of stars.

 _'I can't do anything for them,'_ she told herself, wanting to know what was the right thing to do.

 _'Both of them were such wonderful people,'_ she thought to herself.

 _'That's an understatement,'_ the other side of her replied.

At first glance, Yang and Sun did seem similar. They were both had blond hair. They were both energetic. They both enjoyed telling bad jokes… And they both fell in love with her.

But, they weren't the exact same person. They had their differences. And those differences were what made them special in their own way.

Yang would sometimes told terrible jokes and even more terrible puns. She would also cross the line sometimes. But, people tend to forget that she did it out of passion. A great passion.

Sun would talk a lot, sometimes it felt like he would never stop. And he would sometimes do things that were considered stupid. But, people tend to forget that he did it because he simply cared. He cared so much.

Those small things that they did. Things that others would find annoying and irritating. Those things are what made them who they were. And those were sometimes the things that Blake found herself to be in love with.

 _'But I don't deserve them,'_ she stated, remembering when she ever did anything nice to them for once instead of the other way around.

That's right, she never did anything for them.

Maybe that was the reason why Blake couldn't choose, it was because deep down, she knew that she never deserved either of them.

But still, that didn't mean that her problem was already solved.

 _'What am I supposed to do?'_ She asked herself, hoping that she would have another dream that could help her find the way.

 _'You know exactly what you're gonna do, Belladonna,'_ she tried telling herself, choosing not to rely on something as irrational and unpredictable as a dream.

She took a deep and shaky breath. Whatever she'll do, and whatever she'll say, she knew that she would absolutely not do one thing, and that was running away from her problem. She would never forgive herself if she tried to do this cowardly act again.

This was her home. And they were her friends. She was done making them wait. She was done hurting them. She was going to confront them again, one more time, and finally fix everything.

* * *

When Yang heard footsteps coming from outside of her room, she immediately shut her eyes, knowing that it was most definitely Blake.

 _'She's back,'_ the blonde thought to herself, trying her best to appear to be asleep as the footsteps grew louder and louder.

Then, she heard the sound of the doors opening. Blake must've gotten in, and walked to her own bed, lying down and finally getting some rest. When the blonde was certain that the girl wasn't awake any longer, it was her turn to be awake as she opened her lilac eyes.

 _'This never happened before,'_ was the first thing that she needed to discuss internally.

Even when the blonde would never admit it, she knew that she was a heavy sleeper. Others would be playing the saxophone right in front of her ear and she would still be sleeping peacefully. So, for her to wake up in the middle of the night because she heard a noise, would mean something was wrong with her.

 _'Well…'_ She thought sadly, _'Something is wrong with me.'_

Considering her situation, the blonde knew why she would wake up so easily. It was because she was too busy thinking about the two people she fell in love with.

Sun and Blake.

She had been in love with Blake for months now, maybe even a whole year. Not many people knew about it, especially since Sun was the one who was so open about his feelings. But, she couldn't deny her own feelings, she was in love with Blake.

If someone were to ask her, "Why do you like her, Yang?"

She would ask back, "Well, how can you not like her?"

Everything about the girl was so exciting. There was always something about her amber eyes that fascinated the blonde. It held wisdom, intelligence, and so much more. And her smile, her innocent, gorgeous smile. The girl hardly ever smiled, it would already take a lot of effort to make her smile, but for Yang, it was worth everything.

But there was also Sun.

Just before a few weeks ago, he was hardly even her friend. They knew each other for a very long time, but they never interacted before. Yang used to believe that the only thing she had in common with the boy was that they both were in love with Blake.

Without realising that her teammates were asleep, Yang chuckled.

Getting to know him, laughing with him, and just generally being with him had been a roller coaster for the girl. Yang used to thought she would never feel an emotion this big for a person only in the span of a few weeks, but the monkey faunus proved her wrong.

The way she felt about Sun was entirely different from the way she felt about Blake.

Yang felt as if Blake was perfect. Even when she knew the faunus had flaws and regrets. The blonde just wanted to get to know her better. She knew that she was able to maintain a relationship with her. Because if Yang can't, then who can?

 _'But Sun… Sun's different…'_ She thought to herself.

When she was with him. Whether she was walking, or talking, or even watching a movie with him, things just felt right. She felt like she could trust him. She felt like he trusted her. She felt like he would never hurt her in any way, maybe it was because she would never hurt him as well.

 _'But he did hurt me,'_ Yang thought as her hand unconsciously clutched her chest, right where her heart was.

She was Yang Xiao Long. With every hit she took she gets stronger and stronger. With every pain she felt she used that pain to fight back.

 _'But what about emotional pain?'_ She asked herself.

Apparently, instead of making her stronger, this type of pain left her even weaker than she was before.

 _'Emotional…'_ She repeated her thoughts, feeling surprised at herself for using that word and relating it to herself.

Everyone knew that Yang was far from an emotional girl. Even a stranger can tell just by looking at her. She was known for her carefree attitude, and she knew that she wasn't faking it. But, a lot of times people tend to forget that just because a person had a heart of stone, didn't mean that he had no heart at all.

What Sun had said to her that afternoon. What he did to her was more than just hurting her feelings. He shattered their bond. He shattered her trust for him. He shattered her respect for him.

He shattered her faith in him.

She wanted to hate the faunus with all of her heart, but somehow she just couldn't bring herself to. Maybe it was because she still didn't believe his words. Maybe it was because she knew that he was only doing this because he felt like he needed to.

 _'But then… What was the point of all this?'_ Yang asked to herself.

Both she and Sun had spent so much time together, trying to tackle around their long time crush only to find out who she really was interested in. They've made a huge sacrifice even by pretending to be a couple. Pretending to love each other. Maybe so much so that the girl actually did fall in love with him.

And now he was just abandoning his plan like it was nothing. No, not just the plan. He was abandoning their hard work, their plan, them.

By abandoning the plan, Sun had abandoned Yang.

 _'No, I won't let that happen!'_ Yang thought, her determination consuming her.

They've spent so many days trying to accomplish one simple goal. She was not going to let him gave up on that so easily. Her mind was fixed upon wanting to get him to start loving Blake again.

Even when her heart was screaming for him to love her instead.

* * *

Sun was sitting in the table, barely touching his breakfast cereal. He didn't say his usual energetic 'Good morning' to his teammates, and it was starting to make everyone worry, especially his partner.

"Sun? Dude?" Neptune says, waving his hand in front of the blond's face.

At first, it did nothing to the faunus. So, the blue haired boy snapped his finger loudly, and that seemed to drag him out of his trance.

"Huh? Yeah?" The blond asked, still not entirely in touch with reality.

"You've been zoning out a lot since yesterday, are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Neptune asked, genuine concern evident in his voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm good." Sun lied, and Neptune knew. But he didn't point it out nor did he complain about it. He knew that Sun wasn't lying to him, he was lying to himself.

Inside the boy's head, Neptune was confident that he was at war. Probably between his logic and his emotions. But somehow, the blond seemed to be chill about it. Almost like he wasn't worried about what was going to happen.

Neptune bit his lip, _'It's more likely that his mind finally cracks,'_ he thought to himself.

At these type of special days, people were usually rushing and worrying about buying the right gift for their significant other, boys especially.

But Sun wasn't worried at all. At least, he didn't seem very worried. He was the complete opposite of Neptune when it was his special day. Granted, Sun's special day was his anniversary and Neptune's was his proposal to be Weiss's girlfriend. But, he knew that his friend should be worried at least slightly.

 _'Maybe I should go with him,'_ Neptune pondered.

"Hey Nep?" Sun asked immediately after he thought of that.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I know what you're thinking, and no, you can't come," Sun says, surprising Neptune with the blond's ability to read his mind.

Neptune wanted to counter him, but he didn't have the chance to because Sun already says, "This is between me, Yang and… Well, it's only between us."

The blue haired boy frowned at that last sentence, knowing very well that the faunus never not shared anything with him. They were best friends after all.

"I know… I know. I don't usually do this type of thing. But just this once, _please_ don't come?" He begged, pulling out his deadliest weapon, pouting.

Neptune immediately sighed, almost defeated by the cuteness. Almost. Sun seemed to notice that his cute pout wasn't working very effectively against his best friend. So, surprisingly, he dropped his cute face.

"I messed up, okay? I said some horrible lies to her only so I thought she could be happy… And now I know how wrong I was… And I need to make it up to her, and I need to do it alone." He said, his voice was lower than usual.

Neptune's jaw slowly dropped within every word that he said.

 _'Man… Look who's all grown up now,'_ Neptune can only stated to himself.

 _'Maybe dating someone will do that to you?'_ He continued slightly, even though he knew that he already had a girlfriend himself.

Sighing exaggeratingly, Neptune replied, "… Okay, fine. I won't get between you and Yang's cute anniversary or whatever."

The blond immediately punched the air in excitement as he says, "Yush!"

In doing so, he had made his friend take back his thoughts about him grown up.

"But, once you're done you've got some explaining to do!" Neptune continued, not letting his friend get away so easily.

The blond seemed to thought of what he said as a fair statement, "Okay then, sounds fair," he agreed.

But deep down, Neptune was sure that the blond was anxious and worried. Because even he, who had nothing to do with this whole ordeal, was anxious and worried.

"And Sun," he says, grabbing his friend's attention.

Simply, the blue haired boy says, "Good luck."

* * *

 **Author's note : Hey, guys... Sorry for not updating, and for the short chapter, I have lots of responsibilities at home, so I never really have a lot of time to write. This story is going to end on the 10th chapter, which is the last chapter... I promise I'll do my best to really wrap everything up and end the story in a satisfying way. All reviews are welcomed!**


	10. A New Plan

Ruby's eyes slowly opened, silver orbs staring at the slightly blurry ceiling. Slowly, she turned to her side only to find nothing but the yellow mane covering her sister's face. But judging by the faint snoring she heard, she knew that the blonde was still not awake yet. The sunlight came into her room, telling her that it was morning, probably.

She closed her eyes again, attempting to lose contact with reality. After all, it was a Saturday, waking up so early would be considered a crime amongst students.

But, even after a while, she still couldn't escape the consciousness. Disappointed, the brunette sits on her bed, rubbing her eyes. Afterwards, she climbed down what Weiss considered a death trap, careful to not make any sound.

All of her attention was immediately given to the sleeping beauty that was her partner, feeling a blush forming on her cheeks by the mere sight of it.

Her small stature made her look so fragile like glass. Her skin blended with the colour of the morning sun made her appear as if she was glowing. Her hair was let loose, appearing as if it were smooth like silk.

 _'She looks just like a princess,'_ Ruby thought, accompanied by an unheard chuckle coming from her mouth.

But, realising it would be creepy to keep staring at her partner, Ruby decided to turn around, only to be met with the sight of another one of her teammates being awake. More precisely, the faunus girl was grabbing her notebook and writing tools and putting it in her purse.

 _'Is Blake going crazy?'_ Ruby asked herself, remembering that there was no classes left on a Saturday.

But she internally shrugged as she thought, _'Well, I guess school does that to you.'_

"Blake?" The brunette asked, grabbing said girl's attention.

"Yeah?" The older girl replied.

"It's Saturday," Ruby simply mentioned, thinking that it must be enough for her friend to snap out of whatever state she was in.

"I know," clearly, she was wrong for thinking that.

The brunette decided to ask another simple question, "Um… Okay? Mind telling me what you're doing?"

Blake halted briefly, looking at her other teammates which were still in the realm of slumber carefully, as if she was about to tell her a secret.

"If anyone asks, just tell them I have an extra class with Professor Port," she told the brunette.

But that answer certainly didn't satisfy Ruby, so she asked another question, "But then, where are you going?"

While walking towards the door, the faunus simply replied, "Writing a note."

"What?" The brunette asked, even more confused than before.

Did Blake really expect her to understand everything just from one short and mysterious sentence? The older girl turned around to face her, understanding her confusion.

She seemed to be too deep in thought, so she simply answered, "To fix everything," and closed the door, leaving Ruby with two of her sleeping teammates.

Having nothing else to do, since it was a weekday, Ruby grabbed one of the novels she borrowed from the library. Realising what she just did, the brunette muttered, "I really am becoming a bookworm…"

So, she sat down on a chair and started reading. After a few pages, she saw a movement coming from the heiress's bed. Shortly afterwards, Weiss sat up in her bed, her pose was straight and perfect. She looked around the room and her eyes met Ruby's.

"Good morning Weiss!" The brunette says cheerfully.

"Morning," the white haired girl mumbled, barely heard by the other girl.

Weiss blinked a few times, still looking at the younger girl, "Since when did you like reading?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

 _'Since I started falling in love with you,'_ Ruby thought, although outside, she replied, "A few weeks ago…"

The heiress asked another question, "What is it about?"

Ruby replied a bit uncomfortably, "Well, it's about this girl who's a ninja, and she met this guy who's also a ninja, but they were enemies so they had to fight each other."

She intentionally hid the cover of the book by tilting it in an angle which Weiss couldn't see it. She also left the part where the book was actually an adult rated love story that kids her age shouldn't probably be reading…

And also the fact that she borrowed it from Blake.

Weiss nodded slowly as she got out of her bed to make herself a cup of coffee. Meanwhile, the younger girl continued reading her book.

After taking a sip of her drink, Weiss commented, "I didn't know you enjoyed literature."

Hearing that the brunette laughed, afterwards she answered, "Yeah, I used to read fairy tales. But now I'm starting to read… Ergh… Thicker books," she struggled to explain, not knowing the actual term for it.

Weiss's lips formed a small smile. A small gesture that sent a deep blush towards the young girl.

Suddenly, they both heard a yawn coming from the other side of the room. The blonde sat up, rubbed her eyes, and stood up from her bed ungraciously, unlike her certain white-haired teammate. Her lilac eyes met two pair of eyes. One was silver. It was big, bright, full of curiosity and concern. The other was blue. It was intelligent, cold, calculative and observant.

Both of their jaws dropped slightly when they didn't hear her usual cheerful 'Good morning!', Ruby understood why her sister was that way, but Weiss didn't.

Yang's eyes scanned over the empty bed besides her. The bed that belonged to a certain cat faunus. Even from a short distance the brunette could already tell that she was debating on whether or not she should ask her teammates about her partner's whereabouts.

Ruby decided to save everyone's time as she said, "Blake's having an extra class with Professor Port."

But, she immediately regret her decision when her eyes met with her sister's unusually angry eyes. But even though she was angry, her eyes were still lilac, not red.

She never seen her sister like this before.

"Who cares…" she replied bitterly.

Yang was always so happy and friendly, so looking at the sight and hearing what she said already made the young girl flinched in fear. Thankfully, the blonde didn't notice it, but Weiss certainly did.

When Ruby looked back at her partner, she saw anger boiling beneath those cold eyes. "Weiss," she says, grabbing the heiress's attention. The brunette merely shook her head with no need of saying a word, telling her not to engage in a fight with her sister.

'Not right now. Not while Yang's like this,' Ruby silently told her.

The heiress seemed to be pondering her next move. She wanted to scowl the blonde for treating her sister that way, but the young girl didn't want her to. Eventually, she gave into Ruby's plead, burying her anger deep out of sight.

They watched as the unusually angry blonde read the message from her scroll, took a quick shower, and left the room. Once Ruby was certain that her sister was out of the view, she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Thanks Weiss," the brunette says, giving her partner a small and genuine smile.

In return, the heiress frowned in confusion, "Why are you thanking me?" She asked.

The brunette, slightly taken aback by her question, replied awkwardly, "Because you… Did that for me?"

The heiress sighed and said, "Do you actually believe I'm going to let her treat you that way? She's your _sister_! Her job is supposed to look after you. Just like how Winter looked after me."

She stopped for a while, "Plus, you're my partner… I'm supposed to look after you too," she continued, her voice dropping in volume.

The brunette's cheeks turned red. Her jaws dropped. And her eyes widened. She didn't even care that the heiress used the term 'partner' instead of anything else, she was just touched to know that her crush did care about her.

"You… Care about me?" Ruby asked, looking down in shyness.

The heiress poked the girl's forehead, frowning as she says, "Of course I do, you dolt!"

Without even giving the brunette a chance to reply, Weiss continued, "Just because we got off from the wrong foot that day, doesn't mean I don't like you."

"Weiss…" The younger girl could only say.

 _'I tried so hard to forget that I love you, but you're making this difficult,'_ the brunette thought, smiling while she did so.

They continued to look into each other's eyes, Ruby noticed that there was a slight red hue on her cheeks as well. Suddenly, the brunette started to laugh.

"It's really hard not to see you as a princess, Weiss," she says after she stopped laughing, not even bothering to care that she just said that to the girl of her dreams.

 _'If only I was your knight in shining armour,'_ the brunette thought, still managing to smile.

Afterwards, the heiress started to laugh as well. And to the young girl, it was the most enchanting thing that she had ever laid her eyes upon. Looking at the desk that belonged to the heiress, Ruby saw a small blue flower, the flower she knew was given by someone who cared about Weiss as well.

She knew that the girl could never be together with her, but she was okay with it.

 _'I may not be your knight in shining armour, but you'll always be my princess,'_ she thought to herself, her smile never leaving her face.

* * *

While walking towards her destination, Yang checked her scroll for the fifth time. More specifically, she checked the message that was sent from an unknown number.

 _Meet me at the park._

 _\- Sun_

That was the entirety at the message. Even from the first time looking at it, the blonde knew that there was something off about that message. Not only did it come from an unknown number, but she knew for sure that Sun would never use periods when texting.

 _'But, then again, what kind of jokester would try to prank me by telling me to go there?'_ The blonde asked herself, believing that it was more obvious if Sun truly was the one who texted her.

 _'Maybe he was just worried,'_ she thought as she arrived to the place, her anxiety and rage fighting inside herself, debating on what she should do when she finally met him.

The park was just as lively and peaceful as she remembered it, with the only difference being the mood that she was in and the reason why she came. She hoped that the boy wouldn't be in the park, and someone did pull a prank on her.

But, after only a few seconds of scanning the area, she could already spot his familiar blond hair.

Sun was sitting on the bench, right under a large tree. He seemed to be thinking about something. She looked at him for a few moments, her feet were still. She felt her pained heart beating faster than it was before, and her hands shaking.

 _'Get ahold of yourself, Xiao Long! Remember the things he said to you!'_ She shouted at herself, trying to make her hands stop trembling as she took a deep breath to calm herself.

It wasn't until a while did she finally started taking her steps, walking towards him. Towards the person she trusted. Towards the person she had faith in. Towards the person who shared the same feelings with her about a certain girl. Towards the person who broke her heart.

When he finally noticed her arrival, she saw his mouth opening and closing uncertainly, as if he was debating on whether or not he should say something. She sat down on the bench, making sure to not be too close to him.

Coldly, she asked, "What do you wanna talk about?"

The boy stared at her curiously, then replied, "What do you mean? You were the one who sent me that message, right?"

In return, she looked at him just as curiously as he did at her. She simply picked up her scroll and showed him the evidence. When he looked at that message, he frowned. Afterwards, he picked up his scroll and showed her something. A message.

 _Meet me at the park._

 _\- Yang_

She shook her head in denial, "That's not me," she says worriedly.

Calmly, he replied, "Neither was that me," pointing towards her scroll.

"But then…" She trailed off, her lilac eyes widening as she connected all of the dots.

 _'Using periods, unknown number… Going to class on a Saturday…'_ She thought, having no reason to suspect anybody else.

The blonde sighed in defeat, "Blake…" she says.

The boy repeated her word in agreement, "Blake."

They stayed in silence. Yang could see that the boy wanted to say something, but he was still finding the right words. While she herself was waiting as patiently as her mood allowed her to be.

Eventually, he did say two words.

"I'm sorry."

The blonde couldn't help but asked, "For what?" Her tone was bitter, but he accepted it nonetheless, knowing that he deserved every part of the punishment that was about to be thrown at him.

For a while, he didn't say anything. At first, she was about to leave, finding this conversation to be pointless. But she realised that she had to stay and listen to him. Eventually, he did say something, and that something was far from what she'd expected.

"…For falling in love with you."

She could hear the loud pumping of her own heart, suddenly the outside world seem to be non existent to her, and all that she could see, hear, and feel was Sun. She looked deeply in his eyes, they seemed to be filled lots of emotions. But those emotions weren't what she usually saw in him.

His blue orbs used to reflect his happiness, care, enjoyment, and even his bits of child-like wonder that she always found endearing.

But now, it was filled with regret, sorrow, and self-loathing. Emotions that she desperately wanted to erase from him.

Her mind suddenly had forgotten all of the previous wrath that she endured. All she cared about now was Sun.

She wanted to say something, anything, but no words would come out of her mouth. So she could only listen. His voice was low, raspy, full of grief and longing, it made her want to do nothing but hug him.

"I'm sorry for saying all those things yesterday… I know you can never forgive me… I don't want you too."

She couldn't believe that last part, but she let him keep talking anyway. She knew it was best that he had to keep going for the both of them.

"I… I care about you, Yang… But, that doesn't mean that you feel the same way about me, which is why I said all those things… I know you love Blake, and I'm okay with that…"

He glanced at her for a moment, before closing his eyes, listening to his heart, and nothing else.

"I just thought that I should tell you this because… Well, it's because Neptune told me that I should listen to my heart, and right now, my heart's telling me that I love you," he didn't care about what Yang would thought about what he said at this point, he just wanted to settle this once and for all.

 _'And now, it's done,'_ he stated to himself, knowing that he shouldn't have to be with the blonde anymore.

Now, he already told her his feelings towards her. But, he realised that it didn't matter anymore. Yang was in love with Blake, not him. She wanted to be with her, not him.

Sun sighed deeply. Without even looking at her he stood up, attempting to leave.

 _'It's done, it's all done,'_ was his thoughts, repeated over and over again.

He remembered times where he was with the blonde alone together. When they first have a talk at the park. When they had a fake date at this exact location. When they helped Neptune get together with Weiss.

The boy just now realised that those were the times when he truly felt alive. Those were the times that he truly felt like himself.

 _'It's a shame that I can't-'_ his thoughts were cut off by the feeling of someone grabbing his wrist.

His hand was being held tight. He had no energy to let himself go. He was already on the verge of tears. He wanted everything to end so he couldn't hurt her any longer.

"… Blake's very lucky to have you," he said, hoping that would get her to let him go.

But unsurprisingly, she didn't. Even after a few agonising seconds her grip didn't grow weaker. It only served to make him even more frustrated than he was before.

"Yang, you're making this hard for the both of us! Just _please_ let me go," He says, his voice was already starting to crack, as well as his patience.

"Idiot…" He heard her say. Her voice was calm and steady, yet it had hurt his already broken heart. Her voice was a whisper, it was barely audible to him. But he heard what she just referred to him as, and he agreed. He knew that he deserved it.

Sun chuckled hollowly, "That's me," he says.

She let go of his wrist, surprising him. He glanced over to her for a second, wondering if it meant that she accepted his actions. But, he still wasn't sure. So he stood still, facing anywhere but the girl.

"Idiot," she repeated, her voice growing louder and more out of control.

No matter how scared he was, he needed to face her so he could be punished for what he did. So, slowly, he turned around to face his everything. She was looking down, her bangs not allowing him to see her face.

But, he didn't need to see her face to know what she was feeling.

"You think you can say all of those things and just go?" She asked, her voice still as calm as it terrifyingly was before.

"…No," he replied, closing his blue eyes, both metaphorically and literally.

"Do you really think that after all this time we hang out together, I can just hate you like that?" The blonde asked again, her tone was rising and her voice was growing louder.

"Yes…" He replied honestly.

 _'Who couldn't?'_ He asked himself, knowing what he said to her was far beyond unforgivable, and she should hate him.

"Idiot!" The girl repeated one more time. This time, she screamed. This time, it drove him out of his self-hating train of thoughts. This time, she finally looked at him.

Her lilac eyes were filled not with what he'd expected. It wasn't filled with hatred, wrath, nor pain. It was filled with care, warmth, and endearment.

"Do you think that, after _all_ this time, all I care about is Blake?!" She asked, widening his eyes by what she was implying.

Afterwards, she asked one more question. The question that made him happy, more than anything else in the world. The question that he himself had been asking ever since he realised he was in love with her, but didn't want to admit to himself.

She asked the question that answered his.

"Do you think that… I… I don't love you too?"

His eyes sparkled with hope. Finally, what he'd been dreaming of came true. Finally, they could be together. His lips unconsciously formed a wide smile in which made her smile as well.

 _'But… We can't,'_ he thought, his smile starting to fall flat. Something which the girl didn't miss.

"Yang… I, no…" He says, taking one step back in his sudden distress.

"Sun?" She asked, confused and worried for him.

"This, this can't be happening, it shouldn't!" He stated, the hope in his eyes fading.

Before she could respond, he continued, "All of our efforts will go to waste! This will all be pointless! Our plan will fail…"

Having nothing else to say, the girl sputtered, "So _what_!?" Surprising him once more, shutting his mouth.

Realising she had the opportunity to speak, Yang quickly says, "So what if our efforts go to waste? What if it was all pointless? At least we have each other, right?"

"But… You've done so much… You've been in love with Blake for so long," he says, growing more and more desperate.

"Yes, but now I'm in love with you, Sun," she replied confidently.

"Yang, how could you be in love with someone like me? I'm not good enough for you!" He says, angry towards himself and angry for her to fall in love with him.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Yang quickly added, angry towards him as well. Angry because he hated himself. Angry because he couldn't see himself the way she sees him.

He doubtfully says, "…Yang, I-"

"Shut up! It's my turn to talk now!" She cut him off, tired of seeing the boy hating himself so much. Tired of the way he thought he was worthless.

"I love you, you idiot!" Yang exclaimed with no hesitation. She saw the way he looked at her for a brief moment, and how he seemed to want to believe her words.

"I love you more than I can possibly love her!" She continued, desperately wanting him to believe her.

"I love how your tail always wraps itself onto you whenever you're scared. I love how your voice gets squeaky whenever you're nervous. I love how much you love kids!… I love everything about you Sun…" She explained, knowing that he must've believed her after all she said.

And he almost did, almost. She saw the way his hands formed a fist at every word she says. Almost as if it was wrong to fall in love with him. It confused her. It saddened her. So much so that it made her ask, "Sun… Do you really want me to be with Blake instead of you?"

She was even more shocked to hear his answer.

"If that's what makes you happy…" His voice was dangerously low and small, it was almost as quiet as a whisper.

Frustrated, the girl says what comes into her mind, without thinking things through. "Well, too bad!" She says, surprising them both with the tone she used.

"If you want me to be happy, then you should just ask me to be your girlfriend!" She didn't realise what she'd said to him. But once she did, she was horrified and scared. Scared that he would hate himself even more. Scared that he would hate her.

But what he did was far from her expectations, far better.

Sun started laughing. It started off as a small chuckle at first, but then it grew more and more and eventually, he started laughing loudly. Yang couldn't help herself. Soon enough she started laughing as well. They both didn't stop for a long time. They both didn't know what they were even laughing for. But they didn't care.

"I can't believe this is happening," he says in between laughs.

"This is all just, too much," she says, continuing his words.

"You, you actually have a thing for me. How crazy is that?" He asked to nobody in particular.

"Well, now you know how I feel," she replied as their laughter started dying down.

Eventually, they stopped laughing. "I'm sorry," Sun apologised, with a reason unknown to the girl.

"Stop apologising, monkey boy! I already forgave you," Yang replied with her wide intoxicating smile.

They continued to stare at each other, time seemed to be non-existent to them. They didn't care how long they stayed in silence. They just did.

For the first time in a long time, Sun felt truly happy. It was one of the rare moments where he didn't have to fake his smile nor laugh.

He was glad. Glad that Yang could be with him. Glad that he could be with Yang. Glad that they could be there for each other.

Being with Yang was never going to be the same as being with Blake. But, that was what made him even more excited.

Yang wasn't only going to be his girlfriend. But she was also his best friend. Well, aside from Neptune anyway. She wasn't only going to be his everything. She was going to support him as well. She was going to trust him. She was going to help him stand up again when he was knocked over. She was going to respect him.

She was going to make him happy.

And he was determined that he could be there for her as well. When she was angry, he was going to calm her down. When she was crying, he was going to turn those tears of sadness into tears of laughter. He was going to trust her, just like how she trusted him. He was going to help her, just like how she would help him.

They were going to trust each other, respect each other, believed in each other, support each other.

They were going to love each other.

"So… Your plan failed," Yang told him.

In response, he chuckled, "Yeah, but I have a new plan now," he responded, raising the girl's eyebrow.

Curiously, she asked, "What?"

Grabbing her hand, closing the distance between them, he spoke, "Being the best for my girlfriend."

In return, her free hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his head closer to hers. "Yeah, count me in." She replied, as their lips met each other.

It was the most mesmerising thing he had ever experienced. No other activity could made his heart pumping more than this. Not even fighting grimm, nor the White Fang would ever made him feel this excitement.

It wasn't a long kiss, but that didn't mean it didn't feel short for him.

Yang was the one who broke the kiss. Afterwards, she looked to the bench and asked him, "Hey, was that there before?"

Confused, Sun looked to what she was looking, only to find a piece of paper, a note, laying on the bench.

"No…" he answered suspiciously, grabbing the paper for them to read.

The handwriting was small, organised, and graceful. Yang had seen that handwriting before. It belonged to her partner, Blake. But, instead of informing him, the girl decided to read the letter instead.

 _To Sun and Yang_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't say these things in person, I'm not very good at directly to people. I hope this letter will be enough for me to tell you both how sorry I am._

 _And yes, I am in the wrong here. I've caused you so much pain by not confronting my own feelings. I'm sorry. And I know you won't forgive me so quickly, I don't expect you to._

 _Last night I learned something important about myself. And that is how much I don't deserve you guys. And I also learned that you deserved better. You deserved each other._

 _So, I texted you both to meet each other at the park, to settle everything. From there, it's up to you guys. You either break up or made up with each other. But I believe in you guys. I believe that your love for each other will be stronger than whatever you felt for me._

 _So please, don't chase after me anymore. I don't deserve to be with any of you, no matter how much I want to. You guys have each other, and that's what matters most._

 _From Blake_

Both of their eyes remained unblinking as they read the letters written by who was once their everything. They had to read it more than once to actually absorb everything Blake indirectly told them.

Once they were finished, it was Sun who spoke first, "Do you forgive her?"

"Yeah, you?" She replied calmly.

Still looking at the piece of paper filled with ink, the boy said, "Yes, Blake's definitely being too hard on herself."

The girl grinned as she says, "Reminds me of a certain faunus who's too hard on himself a few minutes ago."

"Well, I… Ugh! Fine, you win!" He says, pouting while he did so.

"Aww, did I embarrass you, monkey boy?" She teased, both of them grinning.

Blushing slightly, Sun decided to reply, "No… I just thought you didn't like me, that's all."

"Why the heck did you think that?" Yang asked, chuckling.

He replied hastily, "W-well, it just seems so obvious at first."

Hearing his answer, the girl rolled her eyes. With a red blush on her cheeks, she kissed her now actual boyfriend. It was a quick peck on the lips, but it served to make both of them speechless.

"…Now do you believe me?" She asked shyly, playing with a strand of her hair as she refused to make eye contact.

But the boy grinned and answered faster and more confident than she would've thought, "Yes," making her look up at him again.

As lilac met blue, Sun says, "Do you know what the best thing about our kiss is?"

"What?" His girlfriend replied.

"The fact that it can happen again and again, at _any_ time, and _any_ place," he says as he put his hands on her back with no hesitation.

In reply, Yang smiled, putting her hands on his neck and closing the distance between them.

Then, their lips met again. Not for the first time. But not for the last time either.

* * *

From afar, a certain amber eyes were watching them with a small smile on her lips. Blake lets out a breath of relief. Relief that this whole ordeal was finally over, and that she was able to fix it.

She looked up at the sky, wondering, _'I wonder who I will truly love...'_

Then, she looked back at the two people she used to be in love with.

 _'At least I know it'll definitely be a blond…'_ She thought.

For the first time, she didn't feel her heart ache. She didn't feel like she wanted to growl at them for being together.

She knew why she felt that way. It was because she wasn't jealous of them anymore.

Looking at them both, she smiled at how they treated each other. It was far from the way they used to treat her. She used to think it was a bad thing. But now, she learned her lesson.

Love wasn't always about the way you would do everything for a certain someone. It wasn't about the way you saw them as a perfect being.

Their love for her was never real. And her love for them wasn't as well.

Sometimes, love was about familiarity. Sometimes, it was about trust, respect, and faith.

It wasn't something they had for her. And it wasn't something she had for them. But it was one thing that they had for each other.

 _'I wonder what's gonna happen now,'_ she asked herself for a brief moment, before shaking her head.

 _'Whatever's going to happen, I know that I won't run away anymore,'_ she thought to herself.

Then, slowly and quietly, she walked away from the two blondes. She didn't know what the future held for her, nor for them. But she knew for certain that she wasn't going to hide from her problems anymore.

She saw how hiding had caused pain for others. No, not just others. She saw the way she used to face her problems caused pain to the people she deeply cared about.

So, starting from now on, she wasn't going to run nor hide anymore.

Not because she wanted to get hurt. But because she didn't want others to get hurt.

But right now, she didn't care about the problems she was about to face, whatever that may be. She was just smiling, happy that everything seemed to be going well.

Knowing that Sun and Yang, the two people that she cared deeply, was finally happy, it was enough for her lips to form a smile.

* * *

 **Beta : Pontius Pilot, like always**

 **Author's Note : Wow… So… This story is finally ending… I hope you guys enjoyed it, otherwise these past 2 months of torture have been for nothing.**

 **And yes, if I probably want to and have the time to, I'll probably make a sequel where Blake fell in love with another blond… I wonder who that'll be…**

 **Okay, okay, it's definitely going to be Glynda! Who _else_ could it be?! Hehehe…**

 **But seriously tho, I can't believe there are people out there who actually like my writing! Like, how?! Why!? Whenever I re-read my own work I always thought, "This. Is. _Filth_."**

 **I'm going to be honest with you guys, I am grateful that you guys followed my story, but writing it… Had been a roller coaster. There were times where I really enjoyed writing this story, but there were also times where I… Prefer to be doing anything else instead of it.**

 **I don't think this story is great, well, I don't even think it's my place to be judging my own story. But, I'm not so sure that it's even a good story… But… That doesn't mean I'm not proud of it.**

 **I learned a lot of things about writing from writing this story, and I'm glad I did. I learned how to be more expressive with my writing, and how to use past tense correctly (Especially since English is not my native language). If you compare the first and the last chapter, you'll actually notice how different it is and how much I've improved in only 2 months. And I'm glad that I did.**

 **I don't want to say that this story is great, because I don't think it's up to me to decide. So, you guys tell me your opinion of this story, I'll gladly hear it.**

 **I personally think that this is… An oddly heartwarming story. There isn't that many fan fictions out there that actually ships Sun and Yang. So, it's already a bit hard to write. Well, it's certainly harder to write than my Bumblebee one shots.**

 **I came up with this idea in like, 3 minutes. I got it when I was caught up in a ship war between Bumblebee and BlackSun. I was so frustrated I thought, "Ugh! If Yang and Sun loves Blake so much, why don't they date each other! They're basically the same person! Only one of them can turn super saiyan!"**

 **This was originally supposed to be a joke, but I ended up making it more serious than I originally planned it to be. But that's okay. I don't think it matters whether this story is good or not, or whether I like it or not.**

 **I think that, in the end, what actually matters is that I actually did write something, even if it turns out to be horrible, and that I did get to finish this story.**

 **I'm proud that I was able to write and finish a story. Even if it's horrible, it's still my creation. Thanks for following, favouriting, and reviewing my work. It means a lot to me.**

 **Also, special thanks to Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov for always reviewing my work, and also to Pontius Pilot for helping me write this story!**

 **And… Finally… Goodbye everyone!**


End file.
